


The Lying Pierrot

by SilentYume



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentYume/pseuds/SilentYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Loki was a young child he knew people treated him differently but he never knew why. One day, he learned the cruel truth about himself and for the sake of his most beloved he will pay the ultimate price. But, what will Loki do if someone else tries to save him? Ironfrost/Thunderfrost Thorki Slash!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I do not own the Avengers or any of this characters.
> 
> This will be slash (Meaning Boy x Boy) between Thor/ Loki or Tony/ Loki... I still haven't decided yet.
> 
> The rating might go up..
> 
> No Flames allowed. Don't like it don't read it.
> 
> Chapter One – Prolouge
> 
> Summary: Ever since Loki was a young child he knew people treated him differently but he never knew why. One day, he learned the cruel truth about himself. Ironfrost/Thunderfrost(Thorki)

 

 

* * *

**" _To meet you for me was happiness." - Loki_**

 

* * *

**_Beta By: Tragic Guardian_ **

**_  
_**

Asgard is a place of beauty and order, the capital of the nine realms where the Gods reside. A place where the people are celebrating the heroes and the tales about them are proclaimed with the utmost endearment. But in this utopia, the people are whispering in dreaded, hushed tones. There is a rumor that goes around the kingdom about a boy who was secretly obtained from Jotunheim, a place where no life grows, a dreaded wasteland where the freezing cold and harsh winds is your only companion. They say that their beloved king Odin adopted a Jotunheim runt and took him in Asgard as a prince. It wasn't a celebration to say the least. They all know that the child was a monster. But nevertheless, the king announced to everyone in the kingdom that they are to treat him as a prince and never speak about the true identity of the Jotun runt. Even though there was an order, the people still detest the innocent child and as the young "prince" grew up, the people of Asgard treated him differently. They didn't want to serve a monster. And so, as long as the King and Queen didn't know what they do to the prince, they will always treat the child with utter disdain. But Odin knew what his people do to the young prince. He knew all of the insults they gave to his adopted son and yet he never did anything to stop it. Odin turned a blind eye to his 'son' for he has more important matters to do. He still needs to train his beloved son Thor to become the rightful heir to the throne. Thor was his first-born and there is nothing he won't do for his son. He loves him and cherishes him and wants nothing less for his son.

Young Loki quietly stares as Thor blabs on about his special training with their father today. Frigga and Odin both have smiles on their faces as they look at Thor with pure contentment on their faces. He could see that his parents were very proud of his brother. Thor was strong, fierce, and good at combat. He is the perfect prince in their parents eyes and Loki can't help but feel jealous. Why is Thor the only one to have special training with father?  **' _I never saw them look at me like that.'_**  Loki thought as he silently ate his meal. He knew he couldn't blame his brother, but as he looks at them he can't help but feel something painful in his chest.  ** _'Is there something wrong about me? Why am I treated so differently?'_** He frowned. They look like the perfect family and he feels like he isn't included in that perfect family. Loki quietly stands up and leaves in silence. As he walks towards his room, he feels as though everyone was staring at him. It has always been like this ever since he was very young. He didn't understand why, for his young mind couldn't comprehend why everyone around him seems to dislike him so. ' ** _Maybe it is because the fact I am weak and not good with swords that causes father and mother to dislike me…'_**  he thinks. 'Maybe I should go to the library… that will surely cheer me up.' he smiles. Loki always loves going to the library. There were so many things to read and every time he reads something new he feels like he was in some adventure where he discovers something new. Since only a few people and some scholars stay at the library, it was a haven for Loki. It was the only place where there would be no judgemental eyes staring at him. There was no one to say that he is a disappointment to his parents. No one to insult and ridicule him.

He sat in one of the corners and read something about the nine realms. It is a very interesting book but what interests him the most is "Midgard". According to the books, Midgard, or the middle earth, has a lot of different cultures and Loki thinks that they have very interesting stories. If there was a place Loki wanted to go, it was Midgard.  ** _'If only I could go there…'_**  Loki smiled wistfully.  ** _'Maybe with my magic I could go there…'_** Loki sat in his room reading one of his magic texts he secretly took from the library. There was a script in the book where it said that he can open some portal to another realm. Loki reads the incantation and practices pronouncing it right. He wants everything done correctly. ' ** _Oh , polus supremus precor ut a votum vos mos tribuo mihi peto a locus qua Northmanni populus habito'_**

_Oh, heavens above_

_I pray that a wish you will grant_

_Let me go to a place where normal people dwell_

Loki shields his eyes as a bright light engulfs his entire being and he feels himself being dragged and pulled. 'I wonder if I did the right thing' Loki thinks as he feels himself lose consciousness. Loki wakes up when he feels someone poking him in the head. He sits up in a daze and clutches his head as he tries to shake the dizziness away.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice said beside him. Loki opens his eyes and sees a boy his age with short brown hair and bright brown eyes staring at him intently.

"Um… I'm fine…" he mumbled. Where was he anyways?

"Who are you? And, how did you get here in our property?" The boy says. "What's your name?" he asks.

"L-Loki…who are you? And…where am I?" Loki asks as he looks around. It seems he was in a garden.

"My name is Anthony Stark! but you can call me Tony." he smirks. "And you are in America now, tell me where you are from or I will call the guards to arrest you" The boy glared at him.

"I'm from a place called Asgard." Loki says as he slowly stands up and brushes off his clothes. So it seems he successfully got into Midgard. He remembers the name America from one of those books.

"Asgard? Like in the myth?" Tony blinks. "You might have hit your head quite hard if you are talking nonsense like that." he snorted.

"I'm not talking nonsense!" Loki huffs. "I came here by my magic!" Tony snorted a laugh.

"Yeah, right! Magic doesn't exist. What? Do you have your broomstick with you? Or pointy hat?"

"Magic is real! And, I can prove it to you!" Loki glares. "I also don't have a broomstick or wear a pointy hat! I don't know where you got that!" Tony raises his hands as if in defeat.

"Fine, show it to me." he says challengingly.

"Fine!" Loki shouts and with a wave of his hands he shows Tony Stark magic. Loki transfigures himself into a bird and flies around Tony's head and turned back. He then puts his hands on the ground and a sudden bloom of white flowers surrounds them.

"Wha- How is that possible?" Tony said in awe as he stared at the magic Loki displayed.

"Now you can believe there is such a thing as magic." Loki huffs. He looks at Tony's awe-filled face and feels a blush coming to his face. He rarely showed his magic to people since most people in Asgard consider magic as a womanly thing to do and when he showed it to them, their reactions were unpleasant. "But, it is nothing really…" he mumbles softly. "It's really not that great"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tony shouts as he looks at Loki incredulously. "It's the most awesomest thing I have ever seen in my entire life!"

"Awesomest?" Loki tilts his head to the side. It was his first time hearing such a word.

"It's actually called awesome." Tony chuckles. "It means great, superb, amazing, magnificent!" Tony waves his hands around. Loki blushs. It's the first time in his life someone was telling him he is amazing at something. He was always belittled because he was using magic and not acting like a warrior.

"I- I … umm…thanks." Loki shyly looks away. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Tony grabs Loki's hands and with a cheerful smile he says: "Let's be friends!"

"F-Friends?" He blinks. He never did have friends before.

"Yeah! I never had a friend before, but with you I'm sure we'll be great friends!" Tony says.

"I also never had friends before…" Loki looks down. Thor was always the one with friends. Maybe because of his cheerful personality.

"So do you agree?" Tony asks.

"Okay" Loki smiles happily. A friend. He finally has a person he can call a friend.

Tony smiles too and says :"Great! Now since you showed me your magic, let me show you what I can do!" And with that Tony drags Loki to his house where he shows Loki his machines. Tony and Loki spend the day in Tony's lab as he shows Loki around and teaches him everything about life in Midgard. It was one of the happiest moments of Loki's life. All of this information absorbs in his brain like a sponge. He has a fun time hanging out with Tony. He was a great person hanging around with. He was smart for his age and he can be funny, even with those sarcastic yet witty remarks of his. And, yet sadly, the day has to end.

"I have to go now." Loki sighs sadly. If only he could stay in Midgard forever. It would be great to have with a friend who likes him for who he is and never belittles him in any way.

"You'll come back right?" Tony asks. He didn't want to lose his friend so soon when he gained him just now!

"Of course!" Loki nods eagerly. No matter what happens, he will come back.

"Well okay…"Tony says, unsure.

"Maybe… I can find a way for us to talk…even if we are worlds apart..." Loki says. Surely, his magic can find a way so that he can talk with his friend even if they don't see each other.

"Sure! I'll wait for you, okay?" Tony slings his arm around Loki and ruffles his hair. "Don't make me wait too long!"

"I promise!"

"Then let's do a pinky swear!" Tony says as he takes Loki's little finger and crosses it into his. "I saw this on the television once. They say that a pinky swear is a binding promise that cannot be broken."

Loki smiles. "I promise I won't break it!"

"You better! Or I swear I'll find you!" Tony mock glares at Loki. Loki nodded and waves his friend goodbye before saying an incantation to bring him back to his home. He sees Tony's waving figure before the white light engulfes him again.

When Loki opens his eyes again he is lying on the floor of his own room. He groans and stands up slowly, holding his head to stop the nausea.

"BROTHER!" Thor shouts as he enters the room.

"Thor, can you at least knock please?" Loki grumbles. "And stop shouting! I can hear perfectly fine."

"I've looked all over for you, brother." Thor said as he grabs Loki's wrist. "I've been worried about you since you left earlier."

"I was just feeling unwell… no need to worry about me" Loki mumbles softly.

"Then, I will stay with you until you are feeling well again!" Thor smiles brightly as he drags Loki to his bed. "And, when you are well again, i'll help you improve your sword fighting."

"Really?" Loki sighs as he snuggles under the covers. "You'll do that for me?"

"Of course. Now rest brother." Thor crouches down and kisses his brother softly on the forehead.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Always."

**Tbc**

**The Cover Art:**

 

 

 

****


	2. The Start Of A Tradegy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews!! and now, chapter 2!! for any questions feel free to ask me and I'll be glad to answer! :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_**Your hand is reaching out for me** _  
_**Your warming touch is all I need** _  
_**And just a little smile** _  
_**Would make it all worthwhile**_  

**\- Loki**

* * *

 

"Loki! Loki wake up!"

A voice echoed through his head as Loki felt someone poking him in the side.

"Mnggh…" He turned to his side and covered his eyes with a pillow.

"Come on Loki! The day waits for us! Don't be lazy!" Thor sang.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki groaned. He had never been a morning person.

"Let's go to the woods brother! I want to show you something!" Thor grabbed his brother's arms and helped him stand up.

"Fine! Fine! Let me at least put on proper clothes!" Loki ushered Thor away from his room and sighed.

 **'I wonder what will happen today…'**  he went to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

"Thor slow down!" Loki huffed. He knew that he wasn't very fast and having A weak body makes it worse.

"Come on brother! It is your fault for staying in the library all the time. You need to go out more!" Thor laughed slowing down just a bit for Loki.

"Well, not all of us are strong and powerful Thor…" Loki mumbled.

"Oh, Brother! Come! We are here!" Thor pointed.

Loki run towards where his brother is pointing at and he couldn't help, but gasp in surprise. The place was amazing. The clearing was full of large trees with little bits of light beams through the damp wood and dark green leaves. A lake was there that was crystal clear and cool to touch and on the ground was wild flowers that blooms beautifully.

"Thor its…beautiful." Loki laughed. Falling on his back. Thor followed rolling back and forth on the flowers.

The sunset was near and with both Thor and Loki playing, they didn't realize that dark clouds appeared and powerful winds started to blow.

"A storm is coming Thor…We have to go home" Loki looked up at the sky. A thunder shook and hard rain suddenly started to fall.

"Come on!" Thor grabbed Loki's hand as they rush away from the clearing.

As they run, Loki suddenly slipped and fell into a cliff.

"Brother!" Thor grabbed his brother's arm tightly. Scared that he will lose him forever. "Hold on!"

"I'm..trying" Loki clutched into his brother's sleeve. He was afraid. He didn't want to die. He gave Tony a promise…he couldn't die yet … not yet.

Thor pulled his brother up and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt anywhere!" He checked his brother if there are any injuries.

"I-I'm fine…" Loki whispered. He never saw Thor looking panicked and afraid in his entire life. He was Thor. A person who was brave and strong. He was never afraid of anything.

"Don't scare me like that you understand me?!" Thor held his brother's face as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Don't scare me…" relief was on his face as he hugged Loki.

"I'm sorry Thor" Loki hugged his brother back. "I'm really sorry…" he cried.

Loki wondered if his heart was beating fast because of the incident or was it something else entirely.

* * *

"How could you be so reckless?!" Their mother shouted "You could have gotten hurt!" She grabbed Thor and hugged him tightly. "Don't make me worried so much!"

"I'm disappointed in you Loki" Odin said. His one eye staring at Loki with pure disappointment and his voice cut Loki as if it were ice.

"But, father - "Thor started.

"SILENCE!" Odin shouted. "from now on, you will not leave your room until I say so. The servants will deliver your meals to your room and this will be the last time I hear of this incident again!"

Thor turned and looked at his brother. Loki's blank face was staring down on the floor. Everybody was on the throne room and the whispers were everywhere.

Loki nodded softly and mumbled a soft "I'm sorry father…" in reply and immediately walk away from the throne room. Tears run through his cheeks as he ran towards his room. ' **Why couldn't they love me like Thor?** ' Feelings of humiliation course through his body. Why couldn't he make his father proud? It was never the other way around. It made his chest very painful.

As he got to his room, he slammed his door closed and curled to his bed. "Why? Why? Why?" he cried. His chest was in pain and his tummy started to ache. But, he was use to this. He was use to the disappointment people have in their eyes when they look at him. He was use to every glare and sneer they sent to his way. He was use to it, but why did it hurt so badly?

Meanwhile, it infuriated Thor with the unfairness of the situation. How could his father do that to Loki? How could his father do that to his own son?

When Thor knocked to his brother's room and silently went inside. Locking the door behind him, he slowly went to his brother's bed, hearing the silent sobs that escaped through his brother's mouth. He felt a tightening to his chest. It was his fault for making his brother cry like this and as he stares at his shaking body he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Loki…"

"Why Thor?" Loki cried. "Why does father treats me like that? I… I know that I'm weak and I know I'm not great as you but…I'm his son too…" He slowly raised his head and stared at his brother.

"Oh, brother…" Thor gently held his brother's tiny hands with his own. "Father loves you. I know that he does, and you are not weak. You are one of the strongest person I know…both in mind and heart. So please brother, don't say such ill words to yourself"

"Really?"

"Aye, it is true brother." Thor smiled. "Besides, you are the smartest person here in Asgard. Even the scholars look like dirt compared to you."

Loki muffled a laugh and gave a small smile to his brother. "Thank you for cheering me up Thor… I don't know what would I do without you.."

"I will always be here for you brother… always" He grinned.

* * *

Thor did truly meant what he said to his brother that he will always be here for him. But, as days passed Thor started to gain friends from other children. They call them as Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. He was having fun when he hangs out with them. It didn't mean that Loki wasn't fun to hang out with. But, there were certain times that Loki always stayed at the library, reading books to no end and Thor wasn't a fan of reading. He would rather play swords and fight than read.

Slowly, Loki realizes that Thor was drifting away from him. The days they spent together started to get less and less and Loki couldn't help but clutch the pain in his chest. Thor did try to let him join with his friends, but he knew that the warriors three and Sif were only pretending to like him.

There was a time when he heard them talking behind his back. They were calling him weird and not fun to hang out with. They kept saying how "Loki is not like you Thor" and even though Thor defended his brother's honor, his voice started to get weaker and weaker until he was only mumbling the words "but his my brother…"

It was then Loki knew that he was slowly drifting away from his brother and yet, even though Thor wasn't there to hang around with Loki anymore, Loki would still look at his brother and his friends. He would silently listen to Thor's stories about how he had fun with his friends while Loki would smile and nod when Thor looks at him.

It was then young Loki realizes that as Thor is happy he will also be happy. Even if it hurts he will be happy for Thor's sake. His brother was the only one that was always there for him and it was only his brother who loves him. He still tries to please his father since there was no harm in trying, but he knew that his father and mother would never love him the way they love Thor and he is okay with that.

* * *

_He will be okay for Thor's._

_For Thor he would smile even if it hurts._

_For his Father and mother, he would always try to do what is best for Asgard._

_He would give his everything for them and he would not regret it._

_He will make sure that Asgard will be the best in the nine realms._

_…_

**And so, the mask he didn't realize was there... began to take shape.**


	3. Strength and Weaknesses

**Chapter 3: Strengths and Weaknesses**

* * *

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **** **_"I wanted to comfort you as you cry, but the arm I stretched out shakes. I love you I wanted to embrace you but I can't ..." - Tony Stark_**
> 
> * * *
> 
> ****
> 
> Anthony Stark, Son of the famous industrialist and inventor Howard Stark. Considered as a genius among his generation and having the Head of the "Stark Industries" as a father, there were a lot of expectations for Tony.
> 
> He gave a long sigh as he set foot on the mansion. He never really considered it as home. The mansion was beautiful and grand, but for Tony it was just a place to stay during the summer. His father placed him in a boarding school. His father said that he was sending him there to become a "man."
> 
> Tony loved going to boarding school. It was there when he began to love games. He loved their rules, concise nature, and the order they represented. It was the place where he felt more at home.
> 
> His parents while gave him a lot of money to spend on things he wanted, they were rarely there for him. They were always away. Tony sometimes think that his parents where some stranger that shared his DNA.
> 
> But truthfully, Tony loves his father even though he rarely seen him. He was either there in his laboratory or drinking alone. It was rare that they share a bonding moment. But, if there was one thing that his father and Tony have in common was fascination with machinery.
> 
> Howard Stark was a great man. He was a genius with all the technologies he shared with the world. But, what the world doesn't know about Howard Stark is that he has a raging temper especially when he drinks. There were times he showed that side of him to his son, but nevertheless Tony treated him as his god.
> 
> [1] Tony remembered the time when he was just a small child when his father gave him his first drink. It was a fine single malt bourbon. His father said it would make him a man and since Tony wanted to become just like his father, accepted the drink.
> 
> Tony's footsteps were heard along the silent corridor. He already expected that no one would be home. It has always been like that and he doubts that it will ever change. He dropped his bag to the floor and went to the bathroom to have a shower. He needed to prepare when he arrives.
> 
> If there was anything that Tony looks forward to when it comes to the summer holidays, it was his best friend, Loki.
> 
> * * *
> 
> When he got out of the show and went to his room to get some clothes, he noticed a shadow looming over in the windows.
> 
> "Welcome back Tony" A voice echoed through the room. Tony missed this melodious voice when he was in boarding school. There, sitting in one of the chairs near the window sat his best friend Loki.
> 
> "I'm back" he said. His breath slightly hitching at the sight of his best friend.
> 
> Loki sat gracefully with a book in his hands. A soft warm smile grace through his lips and his bright emerald-green eyes were sparkling rather mischievously.
> 
> "It's been so long since we've lasted seen each other" Loki stood up and raised his hand to touched Tony's cheek. "I've missed you"
> 
> Tony smirked and hugged his best friend not noticing the other one wincing slightly. "Couldn't have a normal conversation with the people around you?"
> 
> Loki scoffed "Of course, many people in Asgard couldn't keep up with the intelligence I have. They all think with their strength and weapons, but never with their mind."
> 
> Tony heard countless of stories from Loki on how the Asgardians treated him. They always underestimated the sorcerer because of his fragile body. They didn't realize that Loki was powerful. Especially when it comes to magic.
> 
> "Well, if it makes you feel any better I've also missed our intelligent banter." It was true. The teachers in his boarding school were underestimating him just because he is younger. Adults do tend to take offense when someone younger than them is smarter.
> 
> "Your parents aren't home?" Loki asked.
> 
> "Che, when were they ever home?"
> 
> "I'm sorry…" A soft voice was heard. If Tony weren't listening closely he would have missed it. Loki looked upset and Tony knew the reason. Both of them weren't in a good relationship with their parents and that's why they always look up to each other.
> 
> "So, how's the life in Asgard?" Tony said while scratching the back of his head. There was uneasiness in the air and he wanted to get rid of it.
> 
> "It was okay. Father will soon give Thor a new weapon … Handcrafted by famous dwarves named Brokk and Eitri [2] " Loki stared at the window with a daze look upon his face. "I'm really glad for Thor. He deserves everything that has given to him" He said with a fond look at his face that made Tony feel a tugged on his chest.
> 
> He didn't know why, but he hated it when Loki talked about his brother Thor. There was always a twinkle in his eyes and when he talks about him he would always smile happily. It made Tony angry that he wasn't the one making Loki smile.
> 
> "And what did your father given to you?"
> 
> Loki face fell and turned into a morose mood. Tony bit his lips and he couldn't help, but feel guilty. Damn him and his stupid tongue.
> 
> "He didn't give me one. He said I was too weak to carry a weapon … He said that I'm a shame being called an Asgardian" Loki said in a bitter voice.
> 
> "Sorry…" Tony looked away.
> 
> "It's fine. It happens all the time so I really don't care anymore." Loki shrugged. Tony can see that Loki still cares for what Odin says to him. He knows Loki still wishes his father's approval. That's what makes him more angrier with the King of Asgard. They treat Loki like dirt like he is not one of their own. Tony had a few hunches that maybe his best friend's adopted. But he never told it to his best friend. It would only ruin him.
> 
> "So, anyway … want me to show you my new works?" Tony grinned. If there was anything that can make Loki happy it's showing him his latest works. The young Asgardian is always ecstatic to gain more knowledge.
> 
> "I would love to!" Loki's eyes bright green eyes shined.
> 
> * * *
> 
> They spend the day with Tony proudly showing Loki's his latest inventions and Loki helping with some improvements made with the machines. They were having a great time until Tony noticed some bruising around Loki's arm.
> 
> "What's this?" Tony grabbed Loki's arm before he had any chance to hide it.
> 
> "It's nothing…" Loki lied.
> 
> "Don't tell me this is nothing!" Tony held Loki's wrist tighter as the young God wince in pain.
> 
> "It's nothing! I told you … it's just … Thor's friends had been a little rough during combat practice…" he mumbled.
> 
> Tony enraged grabbed Loki and pulled his shirt away. He gasped when he saw purple bruises and marking all around Loki's upper body.
> 
> "You call this a little rough?!" Tony was angry. How dare those sons of bitches hurt his best friend. They had no right to do that to him.
> 
> "I'm fine … please Tony can we just let this go? There is nothing you can do about it…" Loki stared at Tony with pleading eyes.
> 
> "How can they do this to you?!"
> 
> "I- I sort of cut Sif's hair as a prank … and the warrior's three retaliated." Loki mumbled. "It's my fault really … Thor did love her golden hair … " he said in a daze.
> 
> "Does Thor know all about this?" Tony asked. [3]
> 
> "No! There is no way Thor would allow this to happen to me! My brother loves me! He does!" Loki cried. "If he knew what they did to me he wouldn't allow any of this to happen!"
> 
> "Oh, I'm sure he didn't know anything about this." Loki said sarcastically.
> 
> "Shut up Tony! You don't know anything!" Loki cried. "Thor is the only one who loves me! He was always there for me! So don't you dare say anything bad to him in front of me!"
> 
> And with those last words, Loki went back to Asgard not hearing Tony's response.
> 
> "But, I'm here for you too…"
> 
> * * *
> 
> When Loki got back to Asgard he felt distraught. How could Tony – his best friend accuse his brother like that? No matter what happens Thor would always be by his side … he promised that to him.
> 
> Loki's thought cut off when his door got slammed open showing an angry Thor was in front of his room.
> 
> "How dare you do that to Sif!" Thor shouted in rage. "She never done anything to you! How dare you Loki!"
> 
> Loki got stunned in fear. He has never seen Thor this angry at him before. It was just a prank ... didn't Thor understood that?
> 
> "Brother I -"
> 
> "Speak no more! You would restore her Golden hair by the end of the day or I swear on my life brother! You would not like the consequences!" and with that Thor was gone leaving a paralyze Loki in the room.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Tony sighed as he finished writing his college application [4]. Few days have passed since he last saw Loki. The young Asgardian must have been really pissed at him for insulting his older brother. Him and his sarcastic tendencies tend to bring out the worst in people.
> 
> He grabbed his glass of bourbon. He misses Loki. He knew that he shouldn't have spoken ill of Thor. Especially when he has never met with the guy. But something about him always pissed Tony off. Is it because of the way Loki speaks of him? The way he speaks of how perfect his brother is and how he adored and love his brother.
> 
> Tony didn't know why, but he didn't like it when Loki speaks about Thor. He felt his heart clench painfully every time he sees Loki's smile sparkles. Oh, how he wishes Loki would smile at him like that when he talks to him.
> 
> He suddenly heard a loud crash from his room. He grabbed his gun [5] and rushed towards his room and as he got there he saw Loki. Blood dripping out of his head as he was gripping his hair tightly with hands. He was shaking uncontrollably and his green eyes were wide looking like a small frightened animal.
> 
> "Loki!" Tony rushed towards his best friend checking the blood on Loki's head.
> 
> "Don't go near me!" Loki cried stopping Tony.
> 
> "What happened to you Loki?" Tony asked as he stared at his best friend with a hurt written in his face.
> 
> Loki's appearance was a mess. His hair got disheveled and his eyes have dark rings around it. He was also pale as death.
> 
> "I-I did my best … I truly did …" Loki said. "I didn't have enough gold to pay them to make Sif some new hair … I'm sorry Thor … please don't hate me" Loki cried.
> 
> "Thor?" Tony reach to Loki's forehead and realize he has a high fever. 'He must be hallucinating' Tony thought. 'He thought I was Thor…'
> 
> Tony felt his heart clench in pain. Why did Loki cared so much for Thor? Doesn't Thor know how lucky he is to have a brother like Loki?
> 
> "But, its fine right Thor?" Loki gave a small smile "Even though Sif's hair isn't gold I still did my best … I knew you would like her hair even if it's black …" Loki sniffed "You used to say you like my hair too … so I thought … if I change her hair to black…would it ever remind you of me?" Loki's eyes glazed as he fell into unconsciousness.
> 
> "Oh, Loki" Tony hugged the unconscious Loki tightly. "I'm here for you Loki….I'll always be here for you…" tears fell as Tony looked at Loki. "Why do you love Thor so much?"
> 
> It was always like this. Loki will always cry for Thor and he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to protect Loki from them.
> 
> He wanted to become strong.
> 
> He wanted to become the one Loki looks up to.
> 
> But most importantly,
> 
> He wanted to become  **the one Loki loves the most.**
> 
> ****

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I was so glad to hear from you!
> 
> I do hope that more of you will give me reviews though. I want to know what the reviewers think
> 
> So, yeah … If there are comments or suggestions please feel free to review and I will answer them the best I can.
> 
> On the other hand, I wanted this chapter to focus on Tony's point of view. (Even though I added a short Loki's Point of view for the sake of the story.) I wanted to show the vulnerability Tony shows to Loki that he never shows to other people. Even his parents. I would also like to point out the similarities between Tony and Loki.
> 
> To see the chapter picture please go to my profile :)
> 
> [1] This happened in the comic books. I read it while searching the internet for Tony's earlier life before he became Iron Man.
> 
>  
> 
> [2] This dwarfs were also the one who forged Thor's Mjolnir.
> 
>  
> 
> [3] According to wikia, Thor wasn't around when Loki ruined Sif's hair. So, he didn't know about it until later.
> 
>  
> 
> [4] Tony is 15 years old in this chapter. He is applying for M.I.T (Genius.)
> 
>  
> 
> [5] I think in Tony's life he had met many life-death situations since his father is a very influential man. That's why there are also a lot of people who wants Tony dead. This is his precaution to who ever that wants to kill him.
> 
>  
> 
> The drawing It represents Tony hugging Loki but Loki is trapped to his love by a red strings (A.K.A Thor)


	4. Promises and Servitude

 

 

**Chapter 4: Promises and Servitude**

**The Awesome Beta: Tragic Guardian**

* * *

****He's silent and expressionless...but he's hardworking and honest. He's a kind of person with a kind and gentle heart. - Thor** **   


* * *

Thor Odinson, the young prince of Asgard, stands tall as he walks through the streets of Asgard. People around him greet him with their heartwarming smiles and Thor can't help but feel proud. The people truly love Thor for all the heroic things he did for them. Everyone around him is full of life. The children run cheerfully for they know that Asgard is a safe place. He was loved by his parents and his friends respect and idolize him. Thor Odinson has everything in life and he yet he still isn't satisfied. He feels like there is something missing within him, like a missing piece inside your heart that no matter what you put inside it, it just won't fit. Tomorrow, he would go on a quest with his friends Balder and Sif to teach him how to wield Mjolnir. He feels his blood sing in excitement. For years, he strived to become physically powerful enough to wield the hammer, and he fought many heroic battles and won them for the sake of becoming strong.

"Thor?" A soft voice echoes through the silent halls as Thor spins around and sees his brother Loki staring at him. Shame and guilt filled his young brother's eyes. His body is silently shaking as he clasps a book in his hands.

"What do you want Loki?"

"I want to apologize for what happened... for what I did to Sif... It was wrong and cruel of me... " Loki looks down, afraid to stare at Thor's eyes and see his brother look at him with resentment. Thor frowns. Through the years Loki had become wary of him every time he was near. When did their relationship start to crumble?

"It's fine brother. Besides, I think you made Sif more beautiful with her dark hair." Thor grins. Sif did became more alluring when her golden locks became raven. Loki gives a painful smile that Thor silently notices. He was not as bright as Loki, but he knew Loki more than anyone else. It pained him to see Loki became more withdrawn to him.

"Are you going to the library?" Thor asks.

"Yes, i'm looking for something" Loki smiles slightly.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for." Thor pats his brother on the back and turns around to leave but Loki grabs him by his wrist.

"Is there something wrong brother?"

Although Loki hesitates for a bit, he smiles brilliantly towards Thor.

"Good Luck Thor. I know that you'll also find what you're looking for."

Thor feels his breath hitch as blue eyes widen in surprise. It has been so long since he last saw Loki smile at him like that. He feels his heart beat fast for reasons he did not know. And as he sees his brother walk away he feels a feeling he's never felt before.

* * *

Months pass and Thor gives a frustrated sigh as he sits around on the cold ground. They were setting camp for the night and Thor helped by getting some wood for the fire. He fought many battles and yet, he was still far from wielding the hammer. What did he need to find in this quest? Wasn't his strength enough? He gives an angry growl and punches relentlessly on the ground. Why? He tried so hard and yet he was still weak.

It was a while before he finally contained his anger. He looks around and sees that the sun has set. He stands up and suddenly something catches his eyes. A bright shining orb floats near him, urging him to follow. Thor becomes entranced. He has never seen such bright light before. The young prince walks towards the orb and follows it. When the orb suddenly stops moving, Thor realizes that they were in a lake. Curious, Thor reaches out towards the orb and touches it gently with his fingers. A glowing bright light shines and Thor can't help but close his eyes due to its brightness. When he opens them, he sees a figure standing before him.

"W-Who are you?"

The figure before him glows pale white. Long raven hair reach its waist and the figure wears a silver cloak that hides its face from view. Thor has never seen someone so ethereal before in his life.

"I am what you people call a spirit guide. I am here to help you young prince, to do your mission in achieving Mjolnir." The voice is gentle and soft and Thor feels like the figure is worthy of his trust.

"How will you help me?"

"By showing you to the right path." The figure whispers as it walks up to him and puts it's hand on his arm. Thor feels his breath hitch as the world around them spins in endless confusion. Colors swirl around them and Thor notices that it wasn't just colors, but it was memories of him since he was just a baby. Everything is making him dizzy and before he knew it, darkness befall on him.

Then suddenly everything stops.

* * *

When Thor opens his eyes, he is laying on the cold hard ground. He groans as he sits up while clutching his head and wonders where he was. He blinks and looks around. He's back in Asgard.

 _'Was everything just a dream?'_  He thinks.

He was on a mission. The last thing he remembered was the figure holding him and telling him about being a spirit guide. He slowly stands up, observing where he is. He's in the throne room and there are a lot of people around yet no one seems to notice him.

 _'Is this what the spirit wanted to show me?'_ He looks up and sees his father sitting in his throne. A deep frown is etched on his face.  _'What's wrong?'_  Thor wonders. He looks at what his father is staring at and sees his younger brother Loki. His head is down and his body is trembling softly.

"You disappoint me, Loki." His father's eye narrows at Loki in distaste. "You ruined your brother's weapon, making it's handle shorter than a normal would you do something so cruel to your brother?" Thor stares at Loki in shock. How could his brother do this? Wasn't it enough that he ruined Sif's hair, but he also ruined his weapon? Loki doesn't reply. His face is still expressionless as his stance becomes more stiff which makes Odin more angry.

"You are a shame to Asgard and it's people Loki." His father spits in disgust. "I am punishing you for this crime! Your lips will be sewn shut. No more of your lies will be heard again." Loki face goes pale as the doors are thrown open with a loud noise and soldiers come in, lying Loki up.

"No! Please, Father! Forgive me!" Loki cries as he keeps thrashing against his bindings. His pleas are unheard as he gets dragged from the room. Thor feels tears prick his eyes. His father's sentence to Loki is cruel.  _'How could he do that to his own son?'_

"Why did you show me this?!" Thor shouts. "Why?!" The spirit appears before him in a flash of light. The cloak hiding his face is removed and it shows a young man. His ethereal face is marred in sadness.

"As, I told you young prince. Not everything is what it seems to be." He gently whispers. "Why do you think your brother didn't defend himself from the Allfather?"

"I-I don't know..." Thor says. He is confused and hurt.

Suddenly, the scene changes and he sees Loki sitting in the dark room of the library. It is already night-time and yet Loki is still up reading a book with a content smile written on his face and Thor can't help but give a small smile. His brother really loves his books. It is one of the rare moments where he sees Loki smiling.

"Aha! I found it!" Loki shouts happily. Thor looks at where Loki is staring at. It is an enchantment to make something smaller.

"Maybe if I asked Brokk and Eitri to make a little adjustment to Thor's hammer they will accept." Loki chuckles as he keeps talking to himself. "I really hope they'll accept. It will be easier for Thor to hold a smaller handle. He always seemed to complain after he uses a normal hammer." Loki smiles and closes the book.

"He-He was doing it for me?" Thor whispers to himself. "But, why didn't he say anything to father?"

"Because no matter what he says, he will always be hated." Thor frowns.

"Why do the people of Asgard dislike Loki so much? I didn't notice it until now, but even father seems to dislike him."

"I cannot say, young prince, but if there is something that I can say...its that your brother was always alone. It's not that he doesn't how to interact with people...it's just that no one ever came to interact with him. To Asgard, he is just a mischievous prince who plays cruel tricks on other people."

Thor feels tears stream down his face. What kind of person was he to not notice how lonely his brother became through the years as they grew? Loki, who was always wearing a smile in front of him. He who always encourages Thor in his hopes and dreams. And yet, here he was leaving Loki alone as he and his friends go off on an adventure, never noticing that pained smile Loki gives as he left. He clutches his heart in pain.

"I never knew...he was always silent and expressionless in front of other people...but they never knew the side of Loki who was hardworking and honest. They never knew the Loki who has a gentle heart... I wonder...was he lonely? Everyone around him has friends and loved ones. and yet, Loki has none of that... Father and Mother rarely cared about him and I-I left him all alone... As I think of Loki sitting there... all alone... in that cold room in the corner of the library... I can't help but feel a pull in my heart."

"You can still change it." The spirit smiles gently. "You can still repair the damage that had been done to your relationship."

Thor nods. The reason he wants to become strong was not just because of power and fame. He wants to become strong to protect the people he loves. For the first time in his life, Thor felt something that tugged his heart. From now on, he has a new dream to fulfill.

"I swear to protect them with all my soul." The spirit shows a wide smile and holds his hands to touch Thor's face.

"A pure heart. That is the need for you to wield me. I will help you fulfill that promise, Master."

And with a flash of white light, the spirit suddenly transformed into Mjolnir. Thor blinked as he clutched Mjolnir into his felt warmth. It's like touching a beating heart. He feels a sudden spark of power flow through his veins. Mjolnir has accepted him to become it's wielder. He should feel ecstatic with what happened and yet he can't help but feel dead. Suddenly, he feels a fit of unbearable sadness as he thinks of his brother Loki.

'His warmth...his soul...how could I reach them? Where can I take them? I just don't know what to do...but, if there is one thing that I am sure of is that I wanted to protect him no matter what happens... _'_

_'If only I could see that warm smile once again...'_

* * *

_TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the people who gave reviews and kudos!! I really appreciative it !!  
> you guys literally made my day! :)
> 
> anyway, I have a beta now so, goodbye wrong grammatical errors~ I will replace chapter 2 and 3 as soon as my beta is finish editing them so we will have to wait! 
> 
> XD 
> 
> Oh, yeah.. comments,questions and suggestion feel free to ask me and I'll be glad to answer them all! x3
> 
> Until next chapter!!
> 
> Give a review - support the author :)


	5. Interlude

 

**Chapter 5: Interlude**

Beta'ed by the Awesome **Tragic Guardian**

* * *

**_"That moment, I felt as though I could grasp things like eternity, the heart, or the soul. It's as if, I thought, I was able to share with him my life..." - Loki_ **

* * *

****

****

Loki shivers as he sits on the cold hard ground of the cell he was placed in. It is one of the darkest cell blocks in Asgard and Loki vaguely wonders why his father sent him here instead of a normal cell.

 _'Maybe it's because they don't want to see their shameful son.'_  A cruel voice whispers in his mind. Loki shakes his head. _'Am I going crazy?'_  he asks himself before laughing bitterly. ' _and here I am talking to myself, I must be going crazy...'_ His stitches hurt, for they were done horribly. Plus, the smell of his blood makes him feel like vomiting. Hopefully, he wouldn't get an infection. Loki feels himself getting dizzy as he stares at the ceiling. Everything around him is dark and dirty. Ironically, it was just like his life. All his life, he felt darkness. He felt as if no one in the world was like him. He felt alone, isolated.  _'There is still Tony...'_ He smiles in his head as he thinks of his best friend. Loki wonders if Tony is worrying about him now, wondering why Loki hasn't shown up for days.  _'I'm sure that when I come back and see him, he will scream my ear off for worrying him_.' Loki lets out a distorted chuckle before he coughs, blood pouring out of his mouth. He feels his eyes prick with tears as he tries his best to let the blood flow out of his mouth before it chokes him to death.

He eventually stops coughing and wipes the blood off of his face as he lets out a small smile. He was happy when he was with Tony. He made him feel like life iwas worth living. Loki closes his eyes as he ignores the pain in his heart, the cold that seeps through his body, and the hot yet numbing pain in his sewn mouth. He could only hope that someone would save him from this darkness. Loki closes his eyes and curls up as he tries to warm himself even just for a bit. He feels his body growing exhausted and as it shuts down, he gives a small smile.

At least in his dreams, he will never feel hurt.

* * *

When Thor got back from Asgard he immediately went to his parents. His heart thumps fast with dread. He wonders if he is too late in saving Loki. He opens the large doors of the throne and blinks in surprise when he sees everyone in Asgard clapping and celebrating his honor.

"My Son, you came back home in triumph!" Odin's voice rumbles out. His eye twinkles as he looks at his son proudly. Frigga, on the other hand, is smiling softly yet it doesn't seem to reach her eyes. Shouts ware heard all around and Thor can't help but feel angry. His brother had just gotten his mouth sewn and the people are celebrating like it was nothing?

"Let us celebrate!" Cheers can be heard and the doors suddenly fly open as servants come in with bountiful feasts in their hands. Thor silently curses. How will he able to talk to his father about his brother's fate? Thor can only sit and watch as everybody around him feasts and celebrates. His friends are proudly telling the tale of their heroic adventures as people gave laughs and praises. Everyone around him is acting like they didn't just punish their prince, sew his mouth shut, and send him to the dungeons.

"Congratulations Thor! I knew you could do it!" Volstagg booms cheerfully as he pats Thor's back.

"Of course Thor could do it. No one else can do it like Thor." Sif smiles. Thor just smiles slightly as he tries to hide the troubles he feels inside, yet he could already feel his anger starting to rise.

"Something is bothering you my son..." Thor turns around and sees his mother before him as she walks towards him with grace. Frigga was always beautiful in Thor's eyes. No one woman in Asgard can compare to her mother.

"Mother." Thor greets his mother and kisses her cheek. "I heard about Loki..." Frigga frowns. Her eyes weren't as bright as they were when he left.

"I'm afraid your father has been a bit harsh on your brother..."

"A bit harsh?" Thor growls. "He ordered to sew Loki's mouth! It's cruel and unjust!"

"Hush, Thor." His mother begs, not wanting the people to draw attention to the both of them. "Your father just wants what is best for the both of you and for Asgard..."

"No, mother...It's for yourselves. You don't love Loki. I know you don't. You treat him like he is not your own son." Thor sneers. "Do me a favor and don't be a hypocrite." With those last words, Thor leaves the room, leaving his mother in tears.

* * *

When Thor leaves the halls he lets out a pained sigh. He didn't mean to make his mother (i think you're missing a word here, haha) but he felt so much anger towards them. He felt hurt for his brother. He had decided to go to Loki's cell and free him. He hopes none of his friends or his mother will stop him. He's always thought his father was a kind and just king and yet he was blind all this years for not seeing his father's true nature.

When he gets to the cells he is blocked by one of the guards in the entrance.

"Open the doors!" He shoutes. "I came here to set my brother free!"

"I'm sorry your highness, but the king ordered that no one come inside here."

"I demand you release my brother at once! Or I swear I will -"

"Release Loki." A voice cuts out Thor's voice as the guards bow down to the man before them. Just then, Odin comes through the dungeons, looking at the guards and then at his son.

"Father..." Thor narrows his eyes as he looks at his father with distrust.

"But, your highness!" One of the guards stammers "We cannot just release him! He is a danger -"

"SILENCE!" Odin shouts. "I am your king and you will do as I say!"

"Yes your majesty!" And with that, the guards bow to their king and prince before rushing away to remove Loki from his cell. Silence falls on the both of them as they wait for the guards to come back with Loki.

"Why are you doing this?" Thor asks.

"I was only doing what is best for Asgard, my son..." Odin says in a stern voice. "He is becoming destructive and as a king I cannot ignore it just because he is my son."

' _But, you never punished me for my wrong doing. You always blamed Loki for everything.'_ Thor knows he can argue but he holds his tongue for he knew he would only waste his time. Soon the guards come, holding Loki in their arms as he staggers onto his feet. Loki is breathing heavily and dried blood is all over his mouth. His face is flushed and he is wearing dirty and bloody rags.

"Loki!" Thor shouts as he rushes towards his brother, cupping his face with his hands. Loki feels hot and he is having cold sweats. "Loki! Loki! wake up! I'm here... please brother, if you can hear me... please wake up." Loki opens his green eyes slightly. His eyes are glazed and unfocused and he is having trouble staring at Thor. Suddenly Loki makes a disturbing sputtering sound as he starts coughing. Blood starts to seep from his mouth. Loki tries to move away as not to dirty his brother but Thor holds him tight.

"Is this what you want Father?!" Thor glares at his father. His blue eyes are blazing with resentment. "To see your son suffer?! Loki is your son and yet you never treat him right! Is this the just way of a honorable king?"

"Don't you dare say that I am unfair!" Odin shouts. "I am doing what is best for you and for Asgard!"

"Then you are a foolish king" Thor sneers as he grabs Loki up and carries him.

"Fine! If that is what you want then, Thor." Odin says as he calls on the guards. "Bring a healer to Loki's room and remove the stitches from his mouth." Thor nods to his father and starts to walk towards the exit of the dungeons.

"Mark my words Thor, you will see why I am doing this..." Odin whispers to him as he passes by. Thor ignores him for all that is on his mind right now is the precious treasure he was holding in his arms.

_'You are going to be okay, brother... I'm here now.'_

* * *

When Loki opens his eyes the sun is already illuminating inside of his room. He feels his body ache all over. He turns around and sees his brother sleeping beside him in a chair. His golden hair is all messy and there is some slight drool on the corner of his mouth.

Loki feels his mouth twitch and can't help but giggle. He then blinks a few times to remove his sleepiness before sitting up and running his hands towards his mouth.  _'The stitches! They're gone! But how?'_  He looks around and realizes that he was already in his room. He turns towards Thor and tries to wake him up.

"T-Thor." He coughs and feels his throat is dry. Luckily his brother stirrs awake.

"Mmm...wha- what?" Thor opens his eyes and sees his brother sitting up with a small smile etched on his face. "Loki!" He jumps out of the chair and into his brother's arms "I'm glad that you are awake! You slept for a week brother!" He grasps Loki's hands and gives them small kisses. "You had me so worried brother!"

"I- My stitches...they're gone". Loki whispers as he gently touches his mouth. There is some slight pain but otherwise his lips feel okay.

"Aye, brother. Father had them removed." Thor smiles gently as he brushes a lock of his brother's raven hair away and tucks it behind his ear. "I'm sorry Loki..." He whispers somberly.

"What for?" Loki asks.

"I wasn't there for you these past few years..." Thor looks down in shame. "I failed you brother..."

"Oh, Thor..." Loki raises Thor's face with his hands and he ccan see the anguish in his brother's blue eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong... I understand. You gained friends and went on many adventures...and I'm happy that you became a strong person..." He smiles softly while staring at his brother's wide blue eyes. "The greatest warrior in Asgard... I'm proud of you brother."

"You are too good to me Loki." Thor chuckles "I swear to you that I'll always be here for you. This time... I will keep that promise." He says with a determined glint on his face. No matter what happens he will not fail his brother again. He will protect him with everything he has.

Loki gives a small smile to his brother. He really hopes that Thor's words are true. After many years of loneliness and pain in Asgard his brother is finally going to be there for him again. Yet, he could already feel something churning his insides. He feels like something wrong was going to happen. He bites his lips as he tries to ignore the feeling.

_Thor's here with me now. It's fine...everything will be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, no chapter cover for this one since it's an Interlude. The next chapter will show the "prologue" of Iron Man so, heads up. The next chapters will be the start of the angst and pretty dark and disturbing stuff... and I have to warn you right now.
> 
> THIS WILL BE A RATED M
> 
> THERE WILL BE RAPE AND TORTURE
> 
> DARK STUFF IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN
> 
> sorry, for the short chapter. This isn't the best chapter I have come up with but I'll make the next chapter better ^^
> 
> That is all.
> 
> P.S- I made a 5 page doujin on a future chapter so, watch out for it :)
> 
> Read and Review.


	6. Until We Meet Again

 

 

Chapter 6: Until We Meet Again

 

 

* * *

 

"I want you to notice...when I'm not around, You're so very special... I wish I was special."

* * *

**Tony Stark slowly shakes the glass of scotch around his hand as he stares blankly at the magnificent view from his window at his Malibu mansion. The bright lights of the city are glittering like stars on the ground and yet, Tony can't seem to find the beauty in it. It's been years since he inherited his father's company. It has also been years since he last saw the only person in the world that he trusted.**

 

**Flashback:**

_Tony smirked as the photographer took a picture of him for the newspaper. Reporters were flocking around him as they eagerly talk about his achievements. Yes, Tony Stark finally graduated MIT at the age of 17._

_  
'Mr. Stark! How does it feel to graduate at such a young age?'_

_  
'What inspired you to make the prize robot you made at Stark Industries?'_

_  
Tony waved his hand in a lazy manner as he tried to shake away the reporters. He was excited to get back home for he was sure that someone was there waiting for him._

_  
He immediately got inside the limousine and asked the driver to drive him home. Tony rested his head against the window; of course he didn't expect his father and mother to come at his graduation. They were too busy to care for him, too busy to care for their son as he grows up. But Tony didn't care. He learned from an early age that it was better to not care at all than to care and have your heart stomped on._

_  
When he got back to the mansion he went inside his room, knowing that his father and mother weren't there to greet him. He clicked on the button beside his door and pushed a few buttons for the password. Of course, he wouldn't let anyone inside his room, especially when he knew who might greet him inside. When the light turned green he sighed and entered his private room. Behind closed doors Tony dropped his mask. In here, he was not the son of the famous Howard Stark. In here, there was no expectation of him or anything. In here, he was just Tony. He felt his breath hitch at the sight that greeted him. His best friend for many years was laying at the center of his bed sleeping. Loki was a picture of an angel. The window was open, and the afternoon light illuminated the God's flawless skin. His raven hair was sprawled around the pillow looking smooth and soft to the touch. His pink lips softly quivered in his sleep. His body was curled up like a small child, and Tony couldn't help but touch Loki's soft cheeks gently._

_  
Emerald eyes slowly opened and blinked repeatedly. Tony felt lucky that he could see such rare gems up close. Loki's bright green eyes were filled with intelligence and beauty that couldn't be compared to anything else._

_  
"Hey," Tony whispered softly as he brushed away a few strands of hair that was covering Loki's face._

_  
"I fell asleep" Loki mumbled, still looking sleepy._

_  
"Hey, it's cool. You can sleep here whenever you want." Tony was worried for his friend. Ever since Loki came back, he had started to change. He was smiling less and less as the days went by, and he was becoming more silent, more recluse. He started to have bags under his eyes and his skin had become paler than ever._

_"You look like you could use a wink or two."_

_  
"I apologize..." Loki said softly as he stretched like a cat. "It's hard to sleep nowadays..." He rubbed his eyes before looking at Tony. "I heard from what you Midgardians call the "television" that you are finally finished on your studies in M.I.T...congratulations" he smiled._

_  
"Thanks." Tony said as he sat beside his best friend, shifting his weight to get into a more comfortable position "But, I bet you didn't just come here to congratulate me."_

_  
"You are correct... I wanted to spend time with you today... is it allowed?" he asked softly._

_  
Tony frowned. "Of course! You do know that you don't have to ask!"_

_  
Loki shrugged. "Well, Since you just finished on your studies I thought it was only proper that you are to celebrate your achievement with your family and friends..."_

_  
Tony gave a snort. "Well, my parents don't give a damn and besides, I’d rather spend my time with you than with those idiots..." It was true. Loki was the only person that Tony could relate to. He would rather be here doing nothing and just spending time with Loki than be in anywhere else in the world. Who knew that Tony Stark can be such a romantic sometimes?_

_  
Loki gave a small smile at him and Tony felt his heart flutter in his chest. Damn it, he was Tony Stark! He should be able to control his emotions. Damn his hormone-infested teenage body!_

_  
"So, what do you want to do today? Want to go somewhere?" Tony asked as he changed the topic._

_  
"Can...can we just lay here for a while? I am a bit tired..." It was true. Loki's look had worsened._

_  
"Sure" Tony winked. Loki rolled his eyes before shifting to the other side so that Tony could lay beside him. "Hey, you'll tell me if there is something wrong with you right?" Tony asked as he stared at his friend. But, instead of answering Loki asked him a question_

_"Hey, Tony... you know that you're my best friend right?"_

_  
"Of course..." Tony trailed off, not sure where this conversation was going._

_  
"And I yours? "_

_  
"Well yeah..."_

_  
"What if... I'm not the person who you think I am?"_

_  
"What do you mean?" Why was Loki asking him all these questions? Was something happening back at his home?_

_  
"Please answer me Tony..."_

_  
"I'll always be your best friend..." Tony said. His voice was full of determination "I'll always be by your side."_

_  
"Promise me?"_

_  
Tony smirked. "Don't tell me you want to do another pinky promise?" He chuckled. Ever since they were kids, Loki always insisted on doing a pinky promise._

_  
"Please?" Loki stared at Tony seriously. His bright green eyes were pleading. It made Tony's heart melt._

_  
"Fine. I wouldn't do any of this if you weren't my best friend." he grumbled as he prayed to whatever God out there that Loki didn't notice his face heat up._

_  
They laced their pinkies together as a binding promise that whatever might happen to them, no matter what the future might bring, they would always have each other._

_  
"I'm glad we met Tony... I'm glad you're my best friend"_

_  
"Yeah me too..." Tony whispered as he brushed Loki's hair "Sleep... you look like you really need it... "_

  
_Loki smiled before closing his eyes as he fell into slumber with Tony's hand gently stroking his hair, and for the first time in a long while, he fell asleep without nightmares._

* * *

  
_When Tony woke up, he grasped the other side of the bed and noticed that there wasn't anyone beside him._

_  
"Loki?" He stood up and realized it was already night time. He glanced around the room, searching for Loki who wasn't there. The sliding door to his balcony was open and Tony walked towards it to see Loki sitting idly by the edge. His eyes were blankly staring at the darkened skies._

_  
"Hey." Tony whispered softly. Loki looked at him and Tony never saw Loki looked so ethereal, so fragile...so sad._

_  
"Loki... if there is anything I can do for you...tell me okay?" He stood beside Loki, hoping that he could give his friend some comfort in his problems._

_  
"What ever do you mean?"_

_  
"Oh, don't bullshit me okay ?" Tony shouted. "Just by looking at you I know that something is up. You look like a wreck Loki! " Loki flinched at Tony's words and he couldn't help but feel just a bit guilty for shouting at his friend._

_  
They were quiet for a moment, and when Tony opened his mouth to apologize, the words in his mind fluttered away as he heard what Loki said next._

_  
"Just be here for me..." Loki gave him a pained smile._

_  
"What?"_

_  
"It's fine, even if you don't do anything... just by being here for me... It's really warm you know?" Loki held out his arm and grasped Tony's hand tightly._

_  
"You feel the same right?" Loki mused as he stared at the night sky, still grasping Tony's hand. "That's why... I always look forward to coming back to this house..."_

_  
Loki choked up and removed his hand. "But I can't be selfish anymore." He stood up, his eyes downwards and refusing to look at Tony in any way._

_  
"Loki... what are you - " Tony reached towards Loki, but Loki only flinched away from his touch and stepped backwards._

_  
"Our "encounter" is a scenario that leads to an end...that's why I purposefully took a detour." Loki laughed. "But it seems the fates are cruel to me. It seems that I cannot afford to see you any longer Tony."_

_  
"Are you leaving...?" Tony felt anger rise up in his body. How could Loki end their friendship just like that? "You are ending our relationship just because the fates are cruel to you?! Damn it Loki! Why don't you fight?! You are just going to throw away everything we shared? Every memory?! Do I mean that little to you?!"_

_  
Loki smiled, though that smile didn't reached his eyes._

_  
"You are very important to me Tony Stark...but, there are some things that are more important... that is why I have to go... so that I can protect those who are important to me." He turned his back on Tony and chanted the words that would send him back to Asgard._

_  
"Loki...wait" Tony wanted to reach towards Loki but he was stopped by a blinding light that engulfed Loki._

_  
"Goodbye, Tony...maybe someday we can meet again."_

  
_And with those last words, Loki disappeared from Tony's life._

* * *

 

_  
I can't meet you, I can't touch you and I can't talk to you, but it's alright._

_It's fine._

* * *

_It's has been years since Tony has seen Loki, and though people and Tony himself didn't notice it, something changed within him. He became more reckless, and his life had an unexpected turn of nothing but booze, women, and of course machinery. But nothing really challenges Tony; everything is all too easy for him. He drifted into his twenties, part of the idle rich. Shiftless and rootless, Tony traipsed around the world. He became a jet-set playboy adventurer._

_  
Then his parents were killed in a car crash._

_  
Tony had left the funeral and gone home. The day had been tiring; he'd spent all day refusing interviews of reporters asking about his feelings and writing the necessary documents. When he got inside, Tony Stark's mask was removed and Tony appeared. Everything felt numb. His parents are dead. Sure, they weren't the most loving parents in the world. In fact, they rarely cared for Tony. But still, deep inside his heart Tony knew he loved his parents. And now they were dead and all they had left him were bitter memories and his father's company._

_  
When he gets inside his room, he sees a bouquet of lilies placed on the end of his bed. He looks at it with deep thought in his mind before checking on the cameras inside his room. Everything seems normal at first, but then the camera starts to blur and then the bouquet appears out of thin air._

_  
Tony feels cold all of a sudden as he stared blankly at the screen. His heart was thumphing loudly on his ears. It was Loki. He was here._

 

**Flashback:**

_  
"Hey Tony, what flowers do you like?"_

_  
"Why do you ask?" Tony grinned. "Are you going to give me one?" he asked in a high-pitched voice. "Oh, Is the sweet prince going to give me a bouquet of flowers to prove his love?" Then his voice turned into mock seriousness. "You do know that you have to court me first before getting some."_

_  
"No, silly man!..." Loki's face was flushed as he punched Tony lightly on his arm._

_  
"Hey, I'm just messing with you." He raised his hands in surrender._

_  
"I'm being serious." Tony stifled a chuckle as he looked at the pout shown on the god's face._

_  
"Well, I suppose if there was a flower that I like it would be lilies..."_

_  
"Why lilies?"_

_  
"Well, when I was young my mother used to tell me about the language of the flowers." Tony's voice was soft and filled with nostalgia as he remembered the rare moments of bonding with his mother. "My mother said that lilies symbolizes purity and innocence. It can also symbolize death in christian religion, being placed on the graves. Legend goes that lilies spontaneously appeared on the graves of people executed for crimes they did not commit."_

_  
"My, I didn't realize that Tony Stark is soft when it comes to flowers and yet can turn it in a morbid way."_

_  
"Oh shut it, you." Tony blushed. So, yeah. He knows a thing or two about flowers? That doesn't change that he was a badass in every single way._

_  
But Loki merely chuckled and said "Well, I guess it is the same in our land and yet there is a difference. Lilies symbolizes life. It is also part of our courting rituals"_

_  
"Courting rituals?"_

_  
"Yes, The lily was a suitable gift to young maidens by courting Norsemen because it symbolizes the sweetness and purity of love."_

_  
Tony grinned and ruffled Loki's hair. "Don't worry! When I grow up, I'll make sure that I give you lilies." Loki gave Tony an annoyed looking before sighing exasperatedly . "You and your womanizing ways never ceases to amaze me."_

_  
"You know it darling." Tony made an exaggerated wink and nudged Loki to his side, making him laugh at Tony's antics._

_  
When they were done laughing, they just laid on the grass as they grasped the sun's warmth and felt the wind's cool brush on their faces. After a few moments of silence Loki whispered._

_  
"Hey, Tony?"_

_  
"Yeah?" Tony looked at his side and saw Loki giving him that warm smile that made his heart flutter._

_  
"I like lilies too"_

**End Flashback**

  
_Tony falls to his knees as he grasps the bouquet of lilies in his hands. Loki. Loki was here. Tony then realizes that even though Loki didn't appear to him anymore, he was still there, watching Tony. The memories he spent with Loki was just like a sweet dream. But now he realized that he had woken up from that sweet dream and was facing the harsh reality of life._

_  
He feels warm tears trickle down his face as he remembers every detail of Loki. The way his raven hair gently swayed when it was windy, the way his lips softly quivered whenever he slept and those bright green eyes that twinkled in delight whenever he discovers something new. But most of all Tony remembered the way Loki smiled at him like he was the only important thing in the world._

_  
He wanted to see Loki again. He wanted to touch and feel his warmth again. That's when Tony realized that he loved Loki. Loved him more than anyone else in this world, and it was already too late. Loki was gone from his life. He wasn't able to say his true feelings to Loki and now he was regretting it dearly._

_  
"No..." He whispers to himself. He won't give up! He was Tony Stark and if there was something Tony Stark would never do is give up on something. Especially if it's a challenge._

_  
He needed to be more stronger and braver. He would use everything in his brilliant mind and technology and use it to see Loki one more time._

_  
He didn't care if it was all a sweet dream_

_  
If he can be braver..._

_  
He can see the person he likes..._

_  
and with that, a small hope rises on Tony's heart that pushes him back on his feet._

**After a few months**

_  
When the accident was later blamed on a design flaw in the brakes, Tony bought the company that built his parents' car, redesigned the brakes, and fixed the flaw in all future models. He traveled for a while to learn more about machinery and technology and temporarily left his father's company to his father's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane._

_  
And when he came back at the age of twenty-one, he succeeded the company and was assigned as the new CEO of Stark Industries._

  
_That was the start of the many bright things that Tony Stark did for the world._

 

**End Flashback**

  
**Tony stands up. It has been years since he decided to make something of himself. His hope of seeing Loki again was starting to dwindle away as the years went by. He was starting to feel more hopeless and weak. He stares at the sky hoping that somewhere out there Loki was staring at the same sky as him. He turns around from the view and goes back to bed. The reporter woman he just slept with is sleeping soundly. He suddenly frowns, his face looking disgusted. There was no way he was going back there to sleep in the same bed with that woman. He made sure to text his assistant Pepper to take out the "trash" in the morning before going down to his garage to sleep there. He was going to the middle east tomorrow for a weapon's presentation and he needed his rest. He'll be damned before the other people see him looking tired and frazzled.**

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~! Sorry for the late update guys! I wanted to make this chapter longer (Plus I kinda got suck into the fandoms of Sherlock BBC and Stark Trek ...) sooo, here you go! I don't know if I'll tell what happened in Iron Man in full detail... I think I'll just make it a short ver. or something ^^''
> 
> anyways, this is the longest chapter I have made ever! yay!
> 
> and do you guys like the handsome Tony Stark I drew? Cause I do!! XD
> 
> So, the questions are the following:
> 
> What happened to Loki in Asgard that made him like that ?
> 
> Why did he leaved Tony?
> 
> Will they see each other again?
> 
> What will Tony do to Loki?
> 
> All questions will be answered on the next chapters so watch out for it!
> 
> So, for comments and other stuff you want to tell me please feel free to do so!
> 
> Next Chapter: The answer to the question of "What happened to Loki in Asgard that made him leave Tony?" Yay for another Loki POV!!
> 
> I'm excited are you? XD
> 
> Toodles~


	7. The Beginning of Pierrot

**Chapter 7**

**Betaed by the awesome : Tragic Guardian**

**Beginning of a Pierrot**

* * *

"He's the one who taught me what love is. He swore to always love me... to never forget me... it was the only connection we had left."

* * *

 

The Throne room was filled with the chatter of people and the clinking of silverware. Everyone was celebrating another victory of the young prince Thor. Sitting on the side eating quietly was the so-called "trickster" prince, Loki. His brooding personality and manipulative ways made the people of Asgard strike him as the odd one. The one who always troubled people.

Loki sighed as he stared at them from his place at the edge of the table. His eyes scanned the room until he found one particular prince. Thor. The great golden prince and future king of Asgard, surrounded by the cheering crowd. Bright-green eyes met sky-blue and the golden prince waved wildly, urging his brooding brother to come and join the festivities with him. Loki merely shook his head and quietly left the throne room, not seeing the disappointed look on his brother's face.

Loki walked slowly along the corridor, savoring the cold wind of the night. The sky was filled with bright stars and Loki couldn't help but feel a little melancholy. Everything around him was slowly crumbling and it had all started just a few years ago.

**Flashback**

Loki hid behind the door as he heard shouting. Covering his mouth with his hand he stifled his breathing. He didn't want to get caught and be in trouble again! He curled tighter into himself, hoping to disappear. He didn't mean to cause trouble. He was doing an experiment with his magic when those people came and caused an accident.

When the sound of footsteps were gone, Loki breathed a sigh of relief. Because of his small stature, some people in Asgard tended to taunt him about it. He was always ridiculed for practicing magic instead of trying to acquire the strength he knew he could never have.

He sniffed slightly and stood. He was always compared to Thor! They treated him like he was never good! It was always Thor who was the better one! Loki shook his head. He could not think like that. Thor isn't the problem. His brother was the only person who treated him well, and because of that Thor was the most important person in Loki's heart. He could remember the promise his brother had made to him.

"When I am king, you will be right beside me Loki."

He smiled fondly. He would rather be by Thor's side than be a king himself. It's not that he didn't want to be someone powerful and great, but he just couldn't bear the thought of not being on Thor's side.

He looked around, fear gripping him in it's clutches. His tormentors were back!

"Come here you little bastard!" One of them grabbed him from behind while the other two grabbed his hair roughly and shoved him down onto the floor.

"Let me go! I am your prince and I demand you to let me go!" Loki struggled, fighting his tormentors.

"Oh, look at the wittle girly pwince trying to fight back when he couldn't even handle a sword" The three of them laughed and Loki felt a little prickle in his eyes. No! I wouldn't let them have the pleasure of seeing me defeated!

He glared at them while they continue to laugh. "It's not like you're a real prince anyway." One of them sneered. Loki froze. What were they talking about? Of course he was a real prince!

"Yeah, how could you be a real prince? Dark hair and pale complexion? You don't look like an Asgardian. " His voice made Loki shiver in disgust. "You are not a Prince, you're a princess" The others laugh loudly.

"Yeah! Princess, are you going to cry?" One of them punched Loki in the gut, making him sputter.

"A girly prince indeed."

It hurt but they kept pounding on him with their hands. He curled up in order to protect himself, but it didn't do much.

"Tch, Such a weak princess" His tormentor muttered. "Come on, let's go and leave. Oh, but before we leave..." He grabbed Loki's hair roughly. "If you ever tell anyone it was us who did this to you, I swear we will make you pay." He sneered "What would your father and brother think? A prince who was weak enough to be defeated." He shoved Loki away, causing him to fall down hard onto the floor.

When they were gone, Loki's body wracked with sobs. He was so tired, so very tired of this life he was living. He never did anything wrong to them. Why did they need to make him suffer so?

He blinked wildly s as he rocked his broken body back and forth, his eyes glazed in slight madness.

It's fine. I have Thor. Thor loves me. Thor loves me. I don't need anyone. I only need Thor.

When Thor found him later, he was already back in his quarters reading a book.

"Brother! I thought that I would find you here." Thor greeted his brother with a playful slap on his back, though he didn't see the slight wince on his brother's face.

"Is there something that you need?" Loki whispered. He didn't want his brother to notice the croak in his voice.

"Aye, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join me, Sif, and The Warriors Three for a little sparring" Thor's voice loud voice echoed around the room.

"I would rather not go and be humiliated." Loki crinkled his nose in disgust. "Besides, I'm too busy."

Thor frowned. How could he keep a connection with his brother if he kept on ignoring his invites like this?

"Come on brother, it will be fun!" He grinned as he grabbed Loki's arm.

"L-Let go of me you big oaf!" Loki whimpered. Thor, hearing the odd whimper in his brother's voice, decided to let him go.

"Are you alright brother? I didn't use too much force on you did I?"

"Get out Thor!" Loki shouted.

"Broth-" Thor tried to reach out to his brother but Loki only stepped away.

"Just get out and leave me alone!"

Thor just nodded as walked away, silently closing his brother's door.

"Oh brother..." He whispered sadly before walking away to join Sif and The Warriors Three.

Loki shuddered as held himself shakily. He almost lost control back there. He mustn't let this get to him. He must not let Thor know the truth.

"Thor, is something bothering you?" Sif whispered as she scooted near Thor. "You seem a bit distracted..."

"It's Loki... he seems to be more quiet and reserved lately..." Thor sighed.

"Maybe it's because he's just not getting it with a lady." Fandral snickered.

"My brother isn't like you, Fandral." Thor glared at his friend.

"Woah, there! I'm just bringing some suggestions here on the table." Fandral raised both his hands and grinned sheepishly.

"Well, you know your brother, Thor." Sif whispered as she lightly traced her finger on Thor's hand. "Maybe he just doesn't want to be around you."

"But I'm his brother!"

"I know Thor, but you have to admit... he does have different tastes than ours. We likes our weapons and he likes his magic. " Volstagg piped in as he munched on some of his snack he brought with him.

"You see, Thor? Loki doesn't want to be around us."

"I suppose you're right..." Thor whispered in defeat. Though in his heart he wanted to be with Loki, he also thought that his brother might not want to be around him anymore.

Sif smirked. "Cheer up Thor, I'm sure we will still have fun even if your brother isn't around."

Thor smiled at his friends and nodded, not knowing that his decision to leave his brother to fend for himself would only lead to his brother's near destruction.

As the days went by, Thor ignored Loki once again for the sake of his friends. Loki felt betrayed with what his brother did. But his heart couldn't hate the blonde man for he loved his brother too much to hate him.

Everyday, Loki was ridiculed and humiliated by those around him, but not once did he tell Thor. Though he tried to make up for it by pulling elaborate pranks on the people of Asgard to release some of the hatred and loneliness in his heart, he still wasn't satisfied.

He hated himself for being weak. He hated himself for believing in Thor when all that Thor did was shatter his already fragile heart. But the thing he hated the most was that he still loved his brother with all his heart. Even though he tried so hard not to love his brother, he knew that he just couldn't.

He hated himself.

That is why he didn't want to get his heart to trust someone else again. It was then that he decided to let everyone he cared about go. And surely, everybody left him in the end. But, what hurt his heart the most was when he left Tony.

**End Flashback**

Loki sighed as he shivered slightly in the cold. He was heading back to his room before giving a last glance up at the starry sky. It reminded him of the nights he spent with his old friend Tony Stark. Even though he left his friend he had been keeping up with the news about him.

Tony becoming the youngest CEO of Stark Industry.

Tony becoming one of the biggest playboys on Earth.

And of course his favorite; when Tony became what the Earth News call "The Death Bringer"

Loki chuckled softly. Humans do make up some silly names, although in their defense, it is half of the truth. Tony's weapon of mass destruction did cost many lives for both the criminals and the innocent.

He gave a sigh. He had heard that Tony was going to earn some kind of award. He idly wondered if Tony was going to be there before he snorted loudly. Of course Tony wasn't going to be there.

'I bet he will go out with another pathetic albeit pretty human girl.' Loki frowned slightly. Ever since he left, Tony was going down the path of destruction and he couldn't help but feel responsible.

'I should go and visit him...' Loki nodded to himself before walking away from the skies to get ready to see Tony.

Although Tony didn't see him anymore Loki couldn't help but visit him. He'd always been the only person who gave Loki comfort in his dark days, even if Tony himself didn't know it.

When he arrived at Tony's malibu mansion, it was already evening. He silently went towards the bedroom where he saw a blonde woman sleeping on the bed.

"Disgusting." Loki sneered as he stared at the human, not surprised that Tony wasn't near the woman after he was done with her. Oddly it gave him relief. Before he could form what he was feeling he shook his head and headed towards Tony's lab. It was what the man considered his safe haven. For Tony Stark it was the place where he is at peace and Loki knew this for he never saw Tony relax except when he was inside his lab.

He went inside the lab and saw Tony sleeping on a couch. Loki frowned when he saw a glass of scotch beside the man. There were dark shadows under his eyes and Loki could see lines on the man's forehead. He slowly went near Tony and knelt beside the sleeping man, watching him sleep. His features were giving a frown, almost as if he was having a nightmare. Loki moved his fingers and slowly stroked Tony's hair as the man continued to sleep.

"I'm sorry Tony..." He whispered softly as he continued to caress the man's brown locks. "I'm sorry for everything..."

Tony's features started to lighten as he continued to sleep.

"I miss you so much Tony..." Loki whispered. "I tried to forget about you, but I can't seem to do it. "

Loki gave a soft laugh as he traced Tony's feature with his fingertips. "I tried hard, you know. Every time that I would visit here I would always say to myself 'This is the last time...' but it seems even the trickster lies to himself. "

"It's fine even if you don't do anything... just by being here for me... it's really warm, you know?" Loki softly smiled "You feel the same, right?" He looked at Tony's peaceful expression. "That's why I always look forward to coming back to this house."

"You never forgot me, did you Tony?" He placed his hand on Tony's chest. "I was always here... and I'm glad for that. Thank you Tony. "

A single small tear drop fell on Loki's face before he wiped it away with his hands.

"Don't forget me, okay?" And as he placed a small kiss on Tony's forehead, he knew he would always have the hope in his heart.

When Tony woke up later he felt a blanket on him that hadn't been there when he went to sleep.

'Must have been Pepper.' He thought to himself, unconsciously touched his forehead. He felt something lingering on his forehead. 'How odd' He thought. Somehow in the middle of the night he had a dream that Loki was there with him and was whispering something to him before placing a kiss on his forehead.

'Don't forget me okay?'

Those were Loki's words, but sadly, it had been all in Tony's dream. He shook his head awake before getting ready to start his day of presentations and booze.

"Don't worry Loki. As if I would forget someone like you." He whispered. He knew that it was all just a dream, but Tony couldn't help but feel more alive than he had been yesterday.

Something good was coming his way. He could feel it in his gut. Besides, when was Tony Stark ever wrong?

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and post the latest drawing later D:


	8. A Dawn Of A New Hope

**Chapter 8**

**A Dawn of a New Hope**

* * *

Tony smirked as he laughed with some of the soldiers or should he say airman on the convoy he was in. It was a tiring day filled with showing his new and latest work of mass destruction or says the media. Just like what his old man says ''Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.'' His father, the hero who helped deafeated the Nazis, the one who was included in the Manhattan project and of course- his favorite, the Military's go to guy. Of course, most people would call it war profiteering, but Tony never really cared for what other people may think of him. Hey, he gets to build weapons to protect his country and make some little money out of it. At least, that's what he kept telling to himself.

He posed with and gave a peace sign as he waited for the camera to click. Someone wanted to take a picture with him and who is Tony Stark to say no? A sudden loud explosion stopped their Humvee as the vehicle in front of them suddenly blew up.

"What's going on?" Tony asked loudly, he knew that something bad is going to happen.

Sounds of gun shots rang in his ear as the driver who left earlier was suddenly shot.

"Sir, stay here!" One of his bodyguard who was named Forrest shouted as he left the vehicle- only to get shot.

"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" Tony shouted when his last companion got shot.

"Whoa!" He immediately scrambled away from the Humvee as bullets and missiles fly around him and soldiers are shot and killed.

He dived behind a rock to hide and tried to make a phone call when a small Stark Industries rocket landed next to him and exploded. Tony's body got suddenly thrown into the air. He felt dizzy and disoriented and when he landed he opened his shirt only to find blood that was slowly covering the body armor he was wearing.

'Am I going to die?' was his last thought as he closed his eyes and fell into oblivion.

When he woke up later, he found himself tied to a chair, battered and confused and his chest was swathed in bandages as he was surrounded by armed kidnappers who are making a video of him. Beside him a masked man is reading from a prepared speech in a foreign language.

He was in deep shit now.

* * *

**Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier**

* * *

"Work it! Come on!" He said as he flirted with a woman at the table. "We should just stay till the morning. You are unbelievable." He grinned sheepishly when he saw his friend Rhodey behind him.

"Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?" He asked cheekily in which Rhodey replied with his usual soldier attitude. "Nobody roped me into anything! But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored."

"Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?" He replied in mock – hurt. Anyone who was willing to boost his ego is always welcome.

Rhodey sighed before handing him the award he won earlier. "It's right here. Here you go."

"There it is. That was easy..." He grinned. "I'm so sorry." He said in a tone that was not so sorry at all in which Rhodey replied "It's okay." Good Rhodey- always willing to forgive him in anything he does. After a few words of exchange he left with a reporter in tow. She was one of those who keep saying how bad his company was doing to the world, well Tony can show her how good he really was.

Tony was working on his workshop. He was working on a car while examining components on the computer when he heard his assistant-caretaker Pepper Potts casually coming inside his workshop.

"Please don't turn down my music." He groaned.

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now." She replied back. He almost forgot about that, he was really lucky to find someone like Pepper to be around him. He couldn't do anything without her.

"How'd she take it?" He asked with a grin, it was always fun to hear about women's reaction when it comes to the day after.

"Like a champ."

After a few minutes of Pepper scolding him and a bit of flirting about the dress he "bought" for her birthday, he left only to be scolded again by Rhodey for making him stand there for three hours. Again, he made him angry with him even though Rhodey kept saying he wasn't angry but indifferent. Tony could at least turn that frown upside down, even if it took a bit of dancing flight attendants and making his friend drunk.

He didn't realize that in a few hours, his life was about to change.

* * *

Some time later, Tony woke up in a cave, where a man who he later learned was called Yinsen, is shaving in a small mirror. When Tony tried to move, he found that he's attached to car battery. Disjointed images of himself being operated on while still partly conscious and an image of bright green eyes he missed so much and a soft voice telling everything would be okay flashed through his head. Of course, that last part he assumed was just hallucination. There was no way that Loki was there for him, he highly doubted it, but it was nice to have that kind of hallucination every now and then. For him, it's what makes him sane and makes his life move forwards.

* * *

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A man's voice echoed throughout the cave as Tony followed the wires from the car battery. He frantically pulled the bandages off his chest only to found a circular metal device implanted there.

"What the hell did you do to me?"He asked, glad that his voice was slightly hiding his fear.

"What I did... What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into your atrial septum. " The man smiled softly before holding out a small jar and tapping its glass. "Here, want to see? I have a souvenir. Take a look. I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead, because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."

"What is this?" Tony asked incredulously.

"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart. "He replied. Tony looked up and noticed the CCTV in the cave that made Yinsen smile grimly. "That's right. Smile. We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember." He muttered distractedly, unwilling to comprehend the things that has happened to him.

Yinsen just shook his head, "No, you wouldn't. lf I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."

"Where are we?" He asked when his captors suddenly went inside the cave, He guessed that he would find out soon enough.

"Come on, stand up. Stand up! Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." He said as he raised his hands upwards.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Tony asked, wondering how did the terrorists suddenly got his guns.

"Do you understand me? Do as I do." Yensen pleaded firmly.

One the captors, Abu Bakaar, suddenly started to talk to Tony in a foreign language in which Yinsen thankfully translated for him. He guessed that it was the reason he was made captive, well, besides his medical skills.

"He says, 'Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America. He is honoured. He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated. This one'." Yinsen said as he listened carefully to their captors words.

"I refuse." Tony stated simply. He doesn't negotiate with terrorists. Suddenly his head was slammed on a barrel of water and was repeatedly held under it. He coughed and sputtered as a sack was placed over his head as he got dragged out of the cave where his hood was taken off. He stared in mute horror as he stared at the piles of weapons around him, all with the Stark Industries logo on them.

"He wants to know what you think." Yinsen stated to Tony who kept staring at the weapons.

"I think you got a lot of my weapons."

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho Missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."

"No, he won't." Tony stated as he stared at their captor's evil –villainy smile.

"No, he won't." Yinsen agreed.

Tony sat despondently back in the cave wondering what in the world he was going to do. He couldn't just hand the Jericho to the terrorists, they're terrorists!

"I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark." Yinsen said when he noticed the frown on Tony's face. "But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Why should I do anything? They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week." Tony argued.

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?" Yinsen smiled.

* * *

That night, Tony dream of a place of long ago, it was a time where he considered himself happy. He walked towards the gardens where he and Loki meet and saw him laying on the grass with his hand raised towards the skies as he watched the stars above.

"Loki…" Tony whispered, knowing that it was just a dream but he was willing to take it. Loki seemed all grown up in his dreams. Which was weird since the last time he saw Loki was when he was in his college. He silently applauded himself for his imagination because Loki looked very beautiful that night. His soft raven hair floating like halo around his hair and his bright green eyes has that mischievous sparkle that he was very fond of.

"What are you going to do Tony?" He asked in a melodic tone. Ever since the first time they met,Tony just couldn't stray his eyes away from him.

"I don't know." Tony stated as he sat by next to him, "I guessed it would be fine if they killed me." He chuckled bitterly. "At least the world would be rid of the bringer of destruction."

"You are afraid to die, and you're afraid to live. What a way to exist." Loki mused, though there was a hint of sadness in his tone. "What do you want the most?" He asked.

"What do you want the most?" Tony retorted back.

"Your future." Loki stated simply.

"You aren't here." Tony replied. "What use is the future if you can't be my side?"

Loki smiled softly and raised his hand to Tony's cheek as Tony continued on speaking. "You were always there for me, and that's all I needed. Just you. For some reason, I didn't feel sad or broken up, it just didn't seem real. But slowly, I realized it was real- you were gone. and Little by little, I slowly felt something inside me go turning to weeks and weeks turning months and into years…why did you have to leave?" He asked brokenly.

"You're stronger than me, Tony." Loki stated wistfully. "It seems I just cannot let go." He said softly. "If I can be reborn again, I wonder if I'll be able to meet you once more?" He shook his head as if by doing it then it would the thought inside his head. He stared at Tony and gave a smile. "Be strong, Tony Stark. Never give up…"

with those last words, Tony woke up in the middle of the night.

* * *

After Tony's dream, he decided to do something that was impossible, but nothing is impossible for Tony Stark. That dream he had been hard to remember, but he could still remember some of the fragments of that dream. The words never giving up struck inside his head. He gave a slight grin as the captors came in carrying weapons into the cell under Tony's direction.

"lf this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit. I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools." He ordered as Yinsen translated it for alone, Tony started to disassemble the weapons.

"How many languages do you speak?" He asked conversationally.

"A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian." Yinsen shrugged.

"Who are these people?"

"They are your loyal customers, Sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings." Yinsen replied as he glanced at the door where outside, the guards watched them on the CCTV. "You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process." He stated as he eyed Tony.

"Ya ha" Tony agreed but carried on working alone for a while as he took parts out of the weapons. "We don't need this." He muttered as he threw part of the weapon away and held up a small item in a pair of pliers.

"What is that?" Yinsen asked with a frown.

"That's palladium, 0.15 grammes. We need at least 1 .6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?" Tony grinned.

Outside in the guard-room, the men were talking to each other.

"What's he doing?" One of the guards asked. "Working." Another replied.

Inside the cell. Tony's made a mould which Yinsen is carrying hot melted metal across. "Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this." He warned. He almost saw Yinsen rolled his eyes, but of course Yinsen was someone who wouldn't do that right?

"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?" He gave a smirk that reminded Tony of someone he knew.

"What do I call you?"

"My name is Yinsen." He replied.

"Yinsen. Nice to meet you." Tony grinned.

"Nice to meet you, too." He nodded.

After a few days Yinsen walked to where Tony was assembling something small and complicated.

"That doesn't look like a Jericho Missile." He frowned.

"That's because it's a miniaturized arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart." He explained casually.

"But what could it generate?"

"lf my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second." He replied, he was very much proud of his work.

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." Yinsen stated, amazed at the man in front of him.

"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes. This is our ticket out of here."

"What is it?"

Tony showed Yinsen the plans he's been working on. Separately they look like nothing, but placed on top of each other, they're drawings of a mechanical suit. After telling the plan to Yinsen, they started on working together on building the armor and not getting caught. As time goes on, the guards who watched the CCTV became more confused as the photos of the Jericho Missile didn't match what they can see being built. When a new commander, Raza, arrived and watched Tony trying out the armor's leg he became suspicious and the guards burst into the cell. After a few moments of tense conversation with the new commander, they were ordered to finish the missile tomorrow. 'Tomorrow' Tony thought grimly. At least he was finished with his plans, if only they would execute well. Even he has doubts sometimes.

'Be strong, Tony Stark.'

Tony shook his head, this was no time for being a coward. Tomorrow, he would be free of this place.

* * *

"They're coming." Yinsen shouted.

"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?" Tony replied, feeling frustrated on how slow the progress bar was.

Yinsen went over the computer only to see the progress bar on the computer only around 50%.

"We need more time. Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time."

"Stick to the plan! Stick to the plan!" Tony shouted, worried for his friend. He knew that Yinsen was planning something and it wasn't good. Yinsen took a gun from one of the dead guards and ran from the cell

"Yinsen!"

When the progress bar was completed, Tony walked and killed the guards that was blocking his way. He hoped that Yinsen was okay, damn the man and his impulse. Tony stopped to see Yinsen lying severely wounded on a pile of explosives. As he approached, Raza fired a rocket in his direction, and it misses.

'Screw you, buddy.' Tony thought grimly as he returned the fire causing part of the roof to collapse and knocking Raza out. After taking Raza out, Tony immediately went over to Yinsen.

"Stark." Yinsen said in a raspy tone.

"Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it." Tony urged.

"This was always the plan, Stark." Yinsen smiled.

"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up." Tony shook his head, no- this is not happening.

"My family is dead. I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this. I want this."

"Thank you for saving me." Tony said softly, knowing that he owed his life to this man.

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." He whispered as he died. After a few moments of silence Tony covered his face with the Iron Man mask and walked angrily outside where the Ten Ring soldiers were there waiting for him. 'They would pay for what they did.' Tony thought.

* * *

After Tony left, the body of Yinsen slowly disintegrated and a man with short raven locks and bright green eyes appeared. He smiled knowing that Tony gained a new sense of purpose in life. He couldn't just let Tony die, he had to do something. The real Yinsen has already died, but Loki knew that the man was already with his family. Besides, the man did saved Tony's life. The least he could do is offer Tony his last farewell to the man. As bullets and shouts rang outside the cave, Loki disappeared knowing that Tony Stark would be alright.

* * *

Tony stared at the night sky. He was inside his new Iron Man suit and it has been months since he told everyone that he was Iron Man. So many things happened to him after the events at the cave in Afghanistan. Betrayals, Loyalty and Bravery. Those were the few things he recalled that happened. He was sitting at the top of the broken arc reactor after battling his father's old friend – Obadiah Stane. He didn't realize that the man was a menace. He later figured out that Obadiah was the one who sent him to Afghanistan to die, the man who he used to know as a kid. Ironically, Tony wasn't sure if he could hate the man. Without him, he wouldn't have a new purpose in life. He wouldn't have met Yinsen, he wouldn't have made the Iron Man armour. He wouldn't have done anything but continued on building weapons to sell to the government. No, he has a new purpose in life now.

From the start, he didn't have a sense of purpose. He didn't have anything that he really wanted, sure he had women, money and anything he could physically want, but there are things that even money couldn't buy. He couldn't buy his parents love, he couldn't even buy Loki- the person whom he wanted to be with. He wanted to change from the him, who couldn't do anything. He wanted to "protect him". But in the end was the one who was saved and couldn't do anything. Loki was the one who saved him from the crippling loneliness of his childhood. He knew Loki wouldn't leave without a reason.

If he have to fight, to protect a someone like him or something... he wanted to do it, but not as the "real him". A person who is strong and cool, but more than anything, a person he can depend on. To "change". That's why he made the Iron Man, if there was a chance that Loki would come back to him, then he would like to be the one to protect him this time around. He knew that he was just a human, someone who can die easily, but even if there was a slim chance that he could protect Loki with all his might, then he would take that chance in his hands.

He wanted... to change things. He wanted to believe that anything can be changed. The moment he met Loki, a new world opened up for him. After wandering in the darkness for so long, a light brought him happiness. It's all thanks to Loki. Of the days that he had lived, only those he spent with him seemed real.

He was younger then, he wasn't afraid of anything, he didn't think about dying for a second. he thought he was invincible. Then he met him- someone who could see what's truly inside and suddenly he wanted to live, he started to think like that; for the first time in Tony Stark's life, he was afraid of death. he had never felt like that before. If there was a chance to meet him again, Tony wanted Loki to see him as someone who he can depend on. Someone who was strong and reliable and if he could just do that, he knew that he wouldn't regret anything else.

"There is always a chance of success, and if there isn't any, I'll just have to make one." Tony grinned as he looked up. "Here that Loki? I'll wait for you okay? So…let's meet again soon." He knew that Loki was there somewhere, he knew that there was still a connection between the two of them and he would continue to wait, until the day he comes again.

'You may not always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you keep moving, you will come to a better place.'

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here you go guys! the next chapter! I'm sorry for not updating for months. I really didn't mean to do it. It just that life happened, but I'm back so that's a good thing. This story consists of Iron Man so the next chapter is what happened during Thor and how it connects to Iron Man. This is one of my longest chapters so I hope you guys like it. I'll try to update soon! :D


	9. The Monster and the Soldier

_Darkness. Such cold darkness._

_Desolation. Death._

_A place where nothing grows and everything dies._

_This is the world that I live in._

* * *

He sat on his throne as he looked at the window to see his vast kingdom. A kingdom of ice. That was the world he lived in. A world that was filled with ice and snow. Jotunheim, one of the nine realms that was supported by the Yggdrasill, or the World Tree. It was the birthplace of his people. The homeland of Frost Giants, Storm Giants, and Mountain Giants. He gave a bitter smile as he looked away, he knew what others thought of his people. 'Monsters' 'Demons' that was the few things that the other realm had called his people.

'Those damn Asgardians.' he thought bitterly as he remembered their long and foremost enemy. They called themselves Asgardians, in some worlds they are called 'Gods.' It made him snort on how ridiculous the term was. They weren't Gods, far from it. For him, Asgardians are barbarians who does nothing but ridicule his people. They continue to mock them as if they were better.

Currently, they were at war with the Asgardians. He had met up with their king, Odin the Allfather of Asgard. He always wondered why the people of the nine realms couldn't see the manipulation that Odin was doing to them. He, who always act as if they were under him. He may act as if he was a merciful king who wanted nothing but peace, but he could see the darkness in that man's eyes. He could see the greed and the selfishness and he wouldn't stop at nothing to gain what he want and right now what he wanted was the king of Jotunheim himself.

_'Submit to me, your kingdom and yourself are mine and mine alone.'_

He felt himself shiver with those words, No he wouldn't let himself submit to him, not even if he start a war he doubt that they would win.

He suddenly felt his heart ache as he thought about it. His people were deprived of the world they lived in. They were treated as if they were nothing but creatures and monsters that was meant to be killed, like an animal that was meant to be slaughtered. What the others didn't knew was that they were not just the monsters that the Asgardians tell their children at night. No, they were something better. His people were hardworking even if they strive to lived in this unforgiving world.

He knew his people only wanted to live in a world where they were accepted and treated as someone, but the world was to cruel for that.

He curled his hands into a fist as he felt his frustration rise up on his body. He wanted something more, he wanted a better place, no- a better world for his people. But, how will he do that? How will he help his people.

He shook his head before turning around and he took his cloak and covered his body with it. He silently walked into his room where a secret tunnel was hidden under the floor.

It was a secret passage that leads into another world. It was a secret that his forefather had been hiding for a long time. As long as he could remember, he knew that their family had a gift of seeing a fracture in the world where they could travel. They were the only one who had that kind of gift, and he knew better than to let anyone know of this gift.

With his cloak hiding his face, Laufey the king of Jotunheim left and went to the world of men. Midgard.

* * *

He had come to Midgard many times during his lifetime. He traveled to Midgard for so many times that he can't remember how long he spent his time here. He could remember the first time he spent at this place. He wasn't even aware what 'darkness' was. It wasn't until he felt the warm sun of the morning light did he realized what 'light' was. It was also then did he realize what darkness the world he lived in. Apparently, light was very common in this place.

When he encountered new things, it was only then he came to understand the things from before.

He encountered 'morning' and learned of 'night'

He encountered 'sky' and learned of 'land'

and just recently he encountered of 'winter' and learned of summer. Winter was something that felt like home for him. Just like Jotunheim, the land of men also encountered things like cold and snow. At the same time, he encountered summer and the heat that comes along with it. It was something he didn't enjoyed. Especially since the intense heat of the sun made him rapidly shrink in size, almost as if he was melting. He panicked and immediately went home after that. Luckily, after he got back the long exposure to the coldness of his homeland had cause his body to grow back to its original size.

As he gained that knowledge, it was then he learned for the first time how the world was constantly and dramatically transforming around him. Unlike Jotunheim who was constant and only the freezing temperature and the darkness were your only companion, Midgard was different. It kept changing and transforming each and everyday.

Living in a world that was filled with darkness, until that moment he saw the world was suddenly filled with a great variety of things, and it would change with every blink. When he blinked for the first time he saw Midgard, that was when he first became interested in this world that he had not even been conscious of.

The  _"sky_ " that alternates between light and dark.  _"Morning"_  and  _"night"._

The  _"ocean"_  that sparkled in blue in response to streaming rays of sunlight.

The  _"rain_ " that pours down on the  _"heavens."_

The  _"flowers"_  that bloomed underneath the earth.

And the  _"life"_  that emerged there.

Hiding and not letting anyone know of his whereabouts, he continued on  _"watching"_  them. Using his own magic to hide on plain sight. At first, it was to sate his curiosity about the world of men. He had to admit to himself that humans were very interesting creatures. Just like his people, they strive to survive in the world that they lived in. They tried to figure out everything and anything to understand each other. Another thing he realized in this world is how short the life they lived in. Each and everyone he saw that was born and eventually withered away into nothing, yet he did nothing but observed and observed he did, for a very long time.

He continued on observing and learning new things, until one day he realize something. He didn't want to stop. Living in Jotunheim for so long and living day by day in the same monotonous fashion, not thinking about anything, he didn't want that anymore.

He continued to thirst for knowledge. Questions of how, what, why and where, With no way or reason to suppress this curiosity, he surrendered to the questions in his mind and continued on his journey of learning each coming day by coming to Midgard.

* * *

When he got into Midgard, he was inside a cavern where a huge space was opened up by a lake. Through cracks in the rock ceiling here and there, sunlight streamed in and illuminated the surface of the lake. As he found myself staring at a single, faintly illuminated point on the water's surface, a small shadow was reflected. With his curiosity piqued, he faced and looked at that shadow, and soon came to realize that it was unmistakably his own reflection staring back at him. It was a shock to him as he faced his reflection. Why hadn't he noticed it until now, that he, the same as other beings, had his own shape? The first time I encountered "own human form," his mind was flooded with curiosity.

"When did I start looking like this?" He thought.

"What do I look like here?"

"Why do I look like this?" He continued to ask himself as he examined every inch of his own body.

Could it be that it was his magic that turned him this way?

It was a strange sensation.

As if he didn't understand myself. He watched in wonder as he watched his reflection staring back at him. There, looking back at him was a face he didn't knew. The creature that was staring back at him had long raven hair that was braided elegantly, bright blue eyes stared at him in wonder with pink full lips and pale white skin it seemed that his own magic had turned him to look something of a human. He knew that if he went back to his home, his skin would once again turn into dark blue with markings on it that told his heritage and red bloodshot eyes that made many creatures cower in fear at the sight of them.

He shook his head, no it didn't matter what his form was. He would continue on his journey.

* * *

When he got out of the cavern he went into a nearby town and noticed that there was some sort of festival that seemed to be going around. He tighten his cloak around him, he knew that the villagers were watching him warily and he wasn't surprised by it. For the many times he traveled here in Midgard, he learned on how the people could easily detect someone who wasn't one of them and when they know someone doesn't belong, they exclude them.

He walked silently as he watched the festivities around him. His eyes sparkled in delight as he watched the colors and heard the noises that goes around him. Jotunheim was never this colorful, and he hoped that someday his people could also experience something like this instead of suffering all their lives. He continued on walking when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ooops, sorry about that." A voice muttered and he looked up to see a man with warm green eyes staring back at him with a sheepish grin on his face. Under normal circumstance, he would be taller than that man, but due to the heat it seemed that his body has once again shrank.

"It's fine." He replied before looking down as he felt something wet touch his skin.

"So sorry about that! here let me help you!" The man with that bright green eyes said hurriedly as he tried to wipe the slime (which later on he realize was actually food) off his cloak.

"It's fine." He repeated, feeling a bit annoyed and embarrassed. It was something he was experiencing for the first time.

"At least let me treat you with something." He said with a light grin as he scratched the back of his head.

He didn't know urged him during that time, but he nodded and accepted that man's invitation. He felt his heart beat loudly on his chest when he saw the relieved smile on the man's face and he felt his cheeks heat up. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew it was something new to learn.

* * *

It wasn't until he met that person when he realize what  _'Loneliness'_  meant. Ever since he met him, it was then he also learned what it meant to 'fall in love.' It was something he never thought he would experience. Of course, he used to have a wife that gave him his two eldest children, but he knew that this was something different. This was something he never experienced in his life before. It was exhilarating, exciting, and yet at the same time it also terrified him. He didn't understood what this feelings were and as the days passed by, his confusion also grew.

Everyday they spent their lives with happiness. It was also then he learned how the man he fell in love with was treated as an outcast with the world outside. He heard those insults those people threw at him. 'Monster' such a vile word. How can they say that when they didn't know how compassionate that man is? They didn't know how caring he was when it came to his garden of flowers. How his bright eyes would light up whenever they see children playing in the sun. No, he didn't understand how a man such like him could be treated with such cruelty and not be angry about it.

One day he asked why and he was surprised with the man's answer.

_"Because life is too short for anger."_  He replied with a light smile.  _"I don't want to spend my life with anger and revenge. I rather spend my life by living it to the fullest and doing my best as long as I can."_

It was then my confusion faded away, for the first time in my life I felt like I was sure of the answer. Yes, I fell in love with this person and the fates were kind enough to let him fall for myself too.

Cherishing the days that they spent together, he should have realize that those days would end soon. He should have realize that fate was never kind towards his kind.

* * *

"I have to go and fight this war." He said to him one day. He felt his body grew cold as he held unto those warm hands. No, he didn't want him to go. He knew that there was a large chance that he wouldn't go back to him.

"No, I don't want you to go!" He cried, he can't let him do this. He didn't want him to go away.

"Don't worry..." The soldier said as he reached towards him and gave him a kiss on the head. "I promise to come back for you."

I felt myself sobbed in sadness. I knew that he wouldn't change his mind no matter how I pleaded.

"Can't we just stay together?" He asked him in which the soldier only smiled sadly.

"But who would protect the others?"

That night, we made love beneath the stars and for the first time in his life, Laufey prayed to the Gods and hoped that they would save his beloved.

* * *

As the days passed by, he waited for his soldier to come back and appear once again in his sight. He knew that even if he spent a hundred years in Midgard, it would only be a few hours in Jotunheim.

He raised his hand and clutched his stomach. After the man left, it was a few weeks before he realize that he was with child. A child that was conceived with their love. Oh, he can't wait until his soldier returns. He smiled softly as he caressed his stomach.

"We'll just have to wait for a little while don't we child?" He said softly as he looked at the sky. What if he left his kingdom and stayed here in Midgard? Would his people ever forgive him? For some reason, he didn't seem to care what other people may think. If he and the soldier disappeared in with their child and lived their lives in peace then he didn't think he would be sad. Yes, a little world made for just the three of them. A loving family- he hoped that they would be.

* * *

Months passed by and he finally gave birth to a son, their son.

"Loki." He cried softly as he stared at the babe in front of him. His dark blue skin turning into a pale pinkish hue and as Loki opened his eyes and cried, he couldn't help but cried with him. It seemed that his son, no - their son had that same warm green eyes as his father.

He cried for his son who he knew would never see his father.

He cried for his son's father who would never meet his child.

He cried for himself for he knew that his beloved had left him in this world alone.

He cried and cried until no more tears were left to shed.

* * *

He stared at the front door of their home and closed it behind. He looked up at the sky and knew that the soldier's promise was broken. He already left this world without him.

"Humans really die quickly." He said to himself as he clutched his child in his chest.

He watched the sunrise and felt hot tears streamed his eyes. It finally hit him and brought the last blow, that person really had left him all alone.

He chuckled bitterly as he wiped his tears away. He wasn't interested in this world any longer. It was funny how a single moment can ruin everything and turn it sour. It was better to leave and never turn back.

With that, he clutched his child and went back to his home, his only home.

He didn't think he would forgive that man for living him,

But he couldn't help but continue to love him.

The heart that he broke into two

Would always beat for him.

* * *

When he got back to Jotunheim, he could hear the screaming of his people and he knew that something was wrong. He immediately went back to his room and went to the throne room to find the answers he was looking for.

"My king! the Asgardians are attacking!" One of the soldiers shouted. He frowned grimly, he didn't realize that Odin would attack immediately.

"Assemble the guards!" He shouted. "We would fight for our kingdom until our last breath!" He shouted in an all mighty roar that made his people cheer in hope.

After a brief meeting with his generals, he went into the temple where the Casket of Ancient Winters was placed. It was a powerful and dangerous artifact that was handed to them by their ancestors and it was their only chance to win this war.

He looked down and on his arms was his beloved son, sleeping peacefully not knowing that there was a war going on. He knew that he couldn't bring his child with him to war and he knew he couldn't be placed in the kingdom where he knew he would be killed.

"Oh my son, know that your father and I love you very much." He whispered in his child's ear as he kissed his forehead. He could feel another batch of tears in his eyes, but stopped them. He had to be brave for his son.

Without another look back, he left his son on the temple, hoping that nobody would see him.

* * *

He watched as the war raged upon our lands. He could hear the loud and piercing cry of his people as they died and I could hear the lies that Odin shouted to his people. He told them that we were planning on raging war to Midgard, how could he say that? He never wanted this. He never wanted this for his people. He didn't understand the Allfather's action, he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was his people. He couldn't just let them die.

He raged and attacked every Asgardian he laid his sight on.

Kill. Kill. Kill them all.

He smashed and shouted in rage and anger as the words of revenge filled his mind. The two sides then waged war against each other, where he was able to kill many Asgardians in the process. When he saw Odin, his sight was filled nothing but with rage and hatred. This man would die.

"ODIN!" He shouted as he stabbed Odin in the right eye and taking his eye out in the process.

He continued on fighting until he felt his body ache and worn as he watched his people defeated by this monsters. They weren't the monsters, they were never the monsters.

His hair was suddenly grabbed tightly and he could feel the Allfather's hot breath in his ear.

"I told you that you were mine." He whispered as Laufey winced in pain.

"Never." He whispered harshly as he tried to get away from this vile man.

Odin gave a sinister laugh as he slapped Laufey's face. "I knew what you were doing with that human." He sneered. "And if I couldn't have you then no one will." He said darkly before he sliced Laufey's neck. "Maybe I'll take that child of yours."

As Laufey fell into the ground, he felt himself shiver with the last words Odin said to him. No. Not his child. Please. He begged in his mind as he couldn't speak anymore. He weakly reached his hand towards Odin's back who was walking away from him.

Please, not my child.

He sobbed as he felt his body grew weak. He knew that he didn't have long, he knew that he was dying. It seemed that he wasn't able to protect anyone. Not his people, his beloved, nor his child. How could he be so weak?

'I'm sorry, my love. It seemed I couldn't protect anyone.' He thought as he felt the tears that he tried to hide for so long fell from his eyes. If only there was a world where his family could live in peace. He wished that there was a day where his family would be safe and free from this cruel world.

As Laufey, the king of Jotunheim took his last breath he prayed to the Gods one more time and hoped that they would hear his prayer.

* * *

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, guys I know I said that this chapter would be about The movie Thor, but I wanted to write something of an Interlude in this chapter. So, this is how I wrote how Loki was conceived. I sort of change the canon a bit and made him half- human. I also made it the reason why he was a runt instead of a large Frost Giant. I didn't mean to make Odin mean (but I did) What can I say? I just didn't like Odin's character in Thor. Ah yes, before I forget. This chapter was based on the song "Shinigami Record" of Kagerou Project. You guys should listen to it, especially JubyPhonic's English dub ver.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! and please review, I like it when people talk to me so tell me what you think! The next chapter would be soon so watch out for it !
> 
> This chapter is Unbeta-ed
> 
> Until then, Toodles! :D
> 
> P.S:
> 
> cymophane14th - thank you for the review~ ! :D


	10. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is Unbeta-ed. English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.
> 
> Mentions of Pedophilia.

**Chapter 10: Obsession**

**Part 1 of the movie 'Thor'**

* * *

"Jane, I think you wanna see this..." Darcy said as she stared at the sky. She never wanted this, she didn't want to die for a grade in some college degree. Jane looked at the sky and saw an amazing ray of light shining through the dark clouds. She have never saw anything like it, and quite frankly it looked amazing and scary at the same time.

"What is that?" She said, not realizing that she said it out loud. She went up onto the roof of their SUV vehicle to see if she can get a clearer look. "God!" She exclaimed, both in excitement and curiosity of the unknown. She grinned at them, thrilled and pumped with adrenaline. "Isn't this great?"

"I thought you said it was a subtle aurora!" Erik shouted, "Put your seat belt on!" He ordered the two.

"Go!" Jane exclaimed as Darcy suddenly started the car and sped of towards the light. The wind howled around the SUV as it started to lurched. Up ahead, spiraling down from the cloud suddenly came an enormous tornado that was suffuse with the strange rainbow light. It roared like a thousand freight trains as it touched down the ground.

Erik Selvig looked through the still-open sunroof of their SUV vehicle and stared at the enormous glowing funnel cloud with wonder. Jane clambered into the front seat beside Darcy. She leaned out of the window, trying to tape the storm for this was a one time opportunity. A glimpse of something that she might never see again.

"You've gotta get us closer so I can take the magnetic reading." Jane said as she still looked over the storm. Darcy made a sound that sounded like a chocked laughter.

"Yeah, right! Good one!" Darcy laughed at Jane's crazy idea. "Oh God, you're serious..." She said, the horror on her face was evident.

Jane looked over and raised an eyebrow. "You want those college credit or not? "

The SUV teared across the field and towards the tornado as Jane continued on leaning out of the window and taping the historical event. Suddenly, A huge bolt of lightning stroke down through the center of the funnel cloud as it flashed before their eyes with a terrifying intensity. Their SUV rocked from the blast and Darcy had enough. She would not die today, no indeed.

"Keep the credits, I'll intern at burger king." Darcy said as she turned the wheel and started to head away from the storm.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Jane screamed. This was a chance of a lifetime, she didn't want to just go away.

"Saving our lives!" Darcy shouted back, sometimes Jane can be so obsessive. She wouldn't let that get in the way of her own life. Jane suddenly grabbed the wheel and jerked it hard to the other way. They both struggled for control of the wheel, neither one willing to let go when suddenly, the headlights fell on and lighted a man directly in front of them as he stumbled through the winds.

"Shi-"

Darcy slammed on the brakes as Jane turned the wheel hard to avoid him. The SUV swerved- but it was already too late. The side of the SUV slammed into the man with a loud thud as it sent him flying.

The three of them traded shocked looks as the car skidded into a stop. They could hear their own breathing as they tried to stop and calm their fast beating heart. They peered through the dust clouds, unable to see anything through. After a paralyzed moment of trying to calm themselves and the fact that they just hit a man, they leaped out of their vehicle to assess the damage. The three raced from the SUV with flashlights on their hands. Jane spotted the man lying on the ground. He wore tattered clothing that looked charred and blackened and for a moment Jane wondered on how on earth the man could get there.

"I think that was legally your fault." Darcy piped in, trying to defuse the tension.

"Get the first aid kit!" Jane ordered and Darcy couldn't helped but roll her eyes as she headed back inside the SUV to get the kit. She was used to Jane being like that.

Jane felt concerned for the man, wondering how did he got here. She knelt down next to the man as Erik hovered protectively in case anything goes wrong. She gently turned his head to the light and for the first time, saw the man's face. He was magnificently handsome. Long blonde hair that flowed around his classically sculpted features. He looked like something out of a fairy tale, like a prince from a faraway land or at least a model in a front cover magazine, it was clearly something you don't see everyday. He cupped her hands around his face, as if willing to bring the life back into him.

"Come on, big guy. Do me a favor and don't be dead, okay? Open your eyes and look at me." She said softly and made a sound of delight when he heard the man groan. She gave a relieve sigh as his eyes started to flutter before it focused into her. Azure eyes looked into her and for a moment she forgot to breathe. The connection was broken when Darcy returned with the kit. She froze when she saw how gorgeous the man was.

"Wow, does he need CPR? because I know CPR. " Darcy said with a smirked as she sat next to Jane.

Jane, feeling flustered, smoothed her hair and sat back on her heels. She looked up to Selvig and tried to be more professional.

"His eyes- "

"are beautiful." Darcy replied dreamily.

"- are dilating." Jane said with a pointed look at Darcy. "That's a good sign."

"We still have to get him to a hospital." Erik replied.

"After we get a reading on the storm?" Jane asked with a hope in her eyes. The man might be gorgeous, but she still wanted to know more about the storm.

"Immediately, Jane." Erik frowned that says 'Do as I tell you because it is for the good of everyone.' Jane sighed and nodded as she regretfully watched the storm evaporate above their heads. A thought suddenly stroked her.

"Wait - where did he come from?" She asked as they exchanged puzzled looks.

Unknown to them, a figure far from them was standing quietly. His bright green eyes stared in sadness at the blonde man they had just found.

_"Thor- you idiot."_

* * *

Asgard, beautiful beyond imagination. Over the landscape of the realm and through the gleaming capital city, a place that was modern yet timeless the palace rose in countless stories tall. It gleamed with an other worldly majesty, towering high above the realm that sprawled out before it. Along the large window of the palace, a figure silently stand and stared out at his kingdom. The raven flew up to the balcony and landed at his side. Odin, king of Asgard turned away from the window. His wife Frigga sat at the vanity as she tried on the different earrings before the mirror.

"Do you think he's ready?"

"He thinks he is. He has his father's confidence." Frigga pointed out as she stared at her husband.

"He'll need his father's wisdom." Odin retorted.

"And his humility?" Frigga raised an eyebrow as her husband reacted. She just shook his head and continued. "Thor won't be alone. Loki will be at his side to give him counsel." She stood up and laid a hand on her husband's. "Have faith in your sons." She stated softly.

"Yes," Odin muttered. "but Thor's still a boy. He could be a great king..." He stopped when he noticed his hand shaking. It seemed to be out of sync temporally with the rest of the world as it left a trail as it moved. He stared at it in determination as he concentrated to making it stop. Finally, the occurrence subsided and his hand was normal once more.

"... If we only had more time." He whispered.

"For once, our son needs something we cannot provide."

"I can fight it a little longer." Odin proclaimed weakly.

"No! you've put it off for far too long." She exclaimed. "I worry for you..." Odin sighed and touched her cheek.

"I've destroyed demons and monsters, devastated whole worlds, laid waste to mighty kingdoms, and still you worry for me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Always." Frigga said as she smiled back at her husband.

"Not today. Now, come kiss your king... while I'm still king." He pulled her close and they kissed.

After his wife had left him, Odin couldn't help but think about the past.

* * *

"Once mankind accepted a simple truth; that they were not alone in this universe. Some worlds man believed home to their Gods. Others they new to fear. From around the cold and darkness came the Frost Giants. Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But humanity would not face this threat alone. Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into the heart of their own world. The cost was great. In the end, their king fell. And the source of their power was taken from them. With the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds and returned home at the realm eternal, Asgard and here we remain as the beacon of hope. Shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into mans myths and legends, it was Asgard and it's warriors that brought peace to the universe, but the day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace."

"Do the Frost Giants still live?" A small voice piped up and Odin glanced at his 'youngest son', Loki whose eyes was filled with wonder and awe. Sometimes, he wondered why he took this child. Was it because of pity? There were moments when he felt love for the child, but there were also times when he should be stern with him. He was a Frost Giant after all, there would come a time when his true origins would come out. Frigga on the other hand, loved the child with every bit of her heart. Then again, his queen had always been soft when it came to the matters of the heart.

"When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all!" Thor shouted as he made a slashing move with his hands. "Just as you did, father!" Thor smiled at his father proudly.

"A wise king, never seeks out war. But...he must always be ready for it." He stated as he walked away with as the boys chased after him.

"I'm ready, father." Thor said seriously.

"So am I!" Loki shouted as he took his father's hand.

"Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but both of you were born to be kings!"

* * *

Many years had passed and he couldn't help but feel proud and regret all at the same time. He was proud for what his sons had accomplished, and yet he couldn't help but also feel regret for the way he treated his 'youngest son'. Yes, over the years the Jotun child had slowly made his way into his steel heart. He couldn't ignore the fact that he cared and loved the child. At the same time, he knew that he wasn't able to express that love for his child. Oh, how cruel he was! He kept the child at arm's length and in turn, the kingdom had also done the same.

He knew what his people said about his youngest, and yet he didn't do anything. There were many moments in the past when he heard the child cries into the night. On how his wife would soothe the child's emotional pain away. During that time, he would always ignore Loki and focus on his son more. One of the reasons, was to teach the child. That he was to obey and served, he didn't want Loki to grow up being like his father, who had done nothing, but ignore Odin. Oh, Odin knew how Loki craved for his love, but what Loki didn't know was he did love him.

For he knew that his love for the child was something darker, something hidden deep within him that craved the child. He loved his wife, nobody could deny that. Through the years that they had been together, she had stayed by his side through everything. but, there was something he yearned. A treasure that he couldn't get a hold of and now it was gone. His treasure that disappeared during that battle of so long ago. That one that got away. The blue jewel that he couldn't possess and his obsession had killed that treasure. But, he had something that his treasure had left behind. A child who was born with Midgardian and Jotun blood.

He couldn't help but sneer. How could his treasure love a weak Midgardian, but not the king and ruler of the nine realms? Yes, the Allfather had 'love' the Jotun king, Laufey. He was the one thing that he couldn't get. For the first time he saw the king who was once a prince, he knew that he was already hooked. There was a time in their life where Jotuns and Asgardians coexisted with each other. There were no wars to be fought and everything was peaceful.

Oh, Odin could remember that day. That warm spring day when one of the royalties in Jotun went to Asgard to offer their gifts to the newly crowned Asgardian King, Odin. He could remember when Laufey who was then still a prince bowed down to him. He looked a bit small, due to the sun and the weather here in Asgard. It was then Odin felt the power, to see a graceful Jotun prince. It's long dark hair bowed down on its head that it's bright red eyes that shined like rubies covered it's face.

He was truly the most beautiful creature Odin had ever seen.

It was the reason why he had striven hard to become a powerful king, it was for Laufey to see how powerful he would become. Yet, the Jotun king had done nothing, but ignore him and even when he got married with Frigga, that obsession never stopped. It grew, and manifested deep inside him. He wanted to claim Laufey, to claim his as his own. To possess him and make no man lay sight on him.

Now, his Laufey was gone. But it didn't matter, his child was here with him. No matter what, he wouldn't let Loki out of his sight. Now that Thor would become king, nothing mattered anymore but the Jotun.

Thor, his own child a spoiled and ignorant child who could bring their kingdom to ruins. Loki, the boy who would create mischief everywhere he goes. If only he could go back to the past and change it. To show his treasure's only child how much he meant to him.

Maybe when Thor was king, then... he'll show Loki. He'll show his love to the child that he basically abandoned. For he was his, to claim, to possess, to own.

He was his and nobody else's.

* * *

Directly under the throne room lied a gloomily lit hall. Banners hanged on either side to form a corridor down the middle of the fire lie room. Giant doors opened at one end and a huge figured silhouetted against the bright light beyond walked forward. It was none other than the God of thunder himself. With a hammer in hand, he reached the end of a raised platform where an attendant hands him a goblet of wine. He downed it quickly and hurled it towards the fire directly below.

"Another!" He shouted as the cup smashed and the alcohol caused the fire to glow intensely, as the fire grew brightly the figure of the future king, the mighty Thor, stood handsomely.

"Nervous, brother?"

Thor looked to his side and saw a shadow of a man with two great horns on his head. As the figure approached, Thor saw that it was none other than his little brother, Loki with his horned headpiece. Like Thor, he was dressed for a great ceremony.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there was a time in Nornheim..." Loki started, but Thor cut him off.

"That wasn't nerves, brother. It was the rage of battle." Thor explained. "How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" He stated proudly when one of the attendants approached him with another goblet of wine.

Loki crinkled his nose and looked at the fire. "As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Some do battle, others just do tricks." Thor answered. One of the attendants stifled a laugh and Loki glared at his way. He didn't liked being mocked like that, Especially by his brother. He gestured towards the goblet in the attendants hand as eels suddenly poured over the sides of the goblet as it slither out and across the terrified attendant's hand. He screamed and hurled the goblet to the ground and Loki couldn't help but laugh.

"Loki..." Thor muttered.

Loki rolled his eyes before he gestured to the writhing eels on the ground. With a flicker of his hand, they turned back to spilled wine as the illusion was shattered.

"Now, that was just a waste of a good wine." Thor sighed.

"Just a bit of fun." Loki answered with an innocent smile. "Right, my friend?" He asked as he turned to the attendant. He just nodded, though still unsure. "Nice feathers." Loki said when he noticed Thor wearing his eagle winged helmet.

"You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?" Thor replied as he gave a pointed look at Loki's headpiece.

"I was being sincere!" Loki said indignantly.

"You're incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?" Loki asked quietly, feeling a bit hurt with his brother's answer. He looked at his brother in the eye, all pretenses lost. "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes, I'm envious..." He admitted, though it wasn't for the reasons Thor would have thought. "But never doubt that I love you." He whispered.

Thor searched his brother's face and saw no trace of irony. He either speaking from his heart or he's a very good liar. Maybe both. Thor grinned and puts an appreciative hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thank you, brother." Thor smiled softly, glad that he had his brother. Loki just smiled, glad to ease his brother's unease even if it's just a little bit.

"Give us a kiss."

"Stop." Thor laughed and rolled his eyes. "So, how do I look?" He asked, feeling a bit shy.

"Like a king." Loki answered truthfully and it made Thor's grin even wider. Before he could answer, the suddenly heard the blast of the ceremonial horn.

"It's time." Loki whispered.

"You go ahead." Thor said and Loki casts him a wary look. "I'll be along, go on." Loki just nodded and headed inside the palace without his brother.

* * *

Thor stood, his fingers drummed nervously around the handle of his hammer. Frigga approached his son when she saw his anxiety.

"It's alright to be nervous." Frigga said with a smile.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not nervous!" Thor shouted, denying the fact that he was indeed nervous.

Frigga just smiled at his oldest and said, "You and your brother may be able to fool the rest of Asgard -"

"- but never you. I know." Thor replied.

"Thor, just remember that you have something even the great Allfather never had."

"And what is that?" Thor asked.

Frigga just smiled and gave a kiss on Thor's forehead. "Me for a mother." Thor just chuckled at his mother's answer.

"Now don't keep your father waiting." She stated before she left.

Thor on the other hand, thought hard about what she said. She was right, there were many things that he had that his father never had. He knew he would be a great king, especially with his power. He also thought about Loki, his brother who was the most cunning and intelligent man he knew. There were times in their life that Thor didn't like Loki to be his brother. His brother was soft and weak and always uses his tricks, but Loki never hated him. He always adored Thor and did nothing but look up to him.

Thor knew that with his brother's side, he could rule the nine realms better than anyone else.

* * *

Sif and the Warriors Three still waited before the crowd when Loki and Frigga entered. Loki took his place at the front of the hall alongside the others. With another blast of the horn, the crowd goes silent as the Einherjar honor guard moved into formation. They part to reveal their king, Odin. He sat atop his throne, clad in full ceremonial armor. He held his spear 'Gungnir' before him. Any trace of weakness in him was gone and all he excuded was the all power and majestic ruler of Asgard. Frigga, his queen and wife joined him at his side as he looked around the hall. He gave a glance over to the warriors. It seemed that Thor was nowhere to be seen. Odin looked at his youngest, Loki and saw him shrugged. Odin looked away and frowned, he wasn't pleased at all. Suddenly, a murmur began to spread through the crowd.

"Where is he?" Volstagg, one of the warriors asked Loki.

"He said he'd be along" Loki murmured. Sif glanced at Loki and shook her in disapproval.

"What?" Volstagg asked.

"He wants to make an entrance." Sif explained with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, if he doesn't show up soon, he shouldn't bother." He said as he eyed the allfather. "Odin looks like he's ready to feed him to his ravens."

"I wouldn't worry." Loki shrugged. "Father always forgive him."

'He always does.'

Suddenly, Mjolnir roared up into the hall as its owner, Thor strode cockily into the hall behind it and catching it behind his back. The crowd erupted in cheers as Thor spun his hammer with a flourish. He held it up before the crowd as he basked into the moment, relishing the adoration as he whipped his audience into a frenzy.

"Oh please." Sif rolled her eyes again and Loki couldn't help but agree with her sentiment. He chuckled with his brother's antics. His brother does like being showy. Odin watched from the front with a deep frown on his face, he didn't like what his son was doing. It seemed it still shows how Thor isn't ready to be Asgard's king.

When Thor finished stirring up the crowd and reached the front of the room, he knelt on one knee before his mother and father. Frigga gave him an admonishing glance and Thor winked up at her and she couldn't help but smile at her son's antics.

Odin stroked Gungnir upon the ground with a deafening sound and the crowd fell silent. Odin spoke with a quiet and effortless authority as he raised Gungnir before him.

"Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same." Odin finished before he glanced at his son, "Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born." Odin looked at Thor with his one eye. "So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, too build. It is a fit companion for a king."

* * *

As the sound of the cheers echo from above, a sudden odd cold breeze picked up in the vault. The guards rubbed their limbs to warm themselves as they grew increasingly uneasy. The sensed that something was not right. They exchanged a look, then walked the length of the Vault's hallway to its end, where a casket sat undisturbed upon its pedestal. Large shadows suddenly loomed over them and they looked up and shouted in terror as they raised their weapons.

The bodies of the guards were thrown to the vault's floor which was now strewn with ice. One of the soldiers looked up, he couldn't see their attackers. Though, he did see this one glimpse of them in the shadows- large and blue-skinned, that was impossible.

One of the creatures lifted the casket off its stand and turned to go. But, as they do, the intricate wall behind the casket started to separate and retract as it revealed something standing in the shadows behind it. As the creatures walked away, a fiery glow risen behind them and as they turned their back around,

everything turned into black.

and all you could hear was their screams.

* * *

"Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms. The sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace. Responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King." Odin started as the crowd and the warriors three they started to shiver and rubbed their limbs for warmth in the increasingly cold air of the hall. Thor laid his eyes on his father and Odin looked upon his son with pride, he might not have been the greatest parent in Asgard, but he had done his best towards his oldest.

"Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Odin asked.

"I swear." Thor promised with conviction.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the realms?"

"I swear."

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you-" Odin stopped and hesitated when he noticed a strange sight before him. Ice suddenly crept across the surface of the large banners around the hall as it made an eerie cracking sound. Thor, his comrades and the crowds saw it too.

"Frost giants..." Odin whispered. Suddenly, the far off sounds of a battle echoed in the depths of the palace below. Sif and the warriors three reached for their weapons as Thor raced from the hall. Loki stood fearfully before he followed his brother and his friends. He didn't knew what was happening, and he was afraid to find out. As he left, he could feel the eye of the allfather at the back of his head.

Surely, his father didn't think that he had anything to do with this...

* * *

When Thor entered, He froze in shock at the sight before him. His comrades and Loki hurried in behind Thor and stopped short. Shattered and melting Ice was thrown around the floor. On the ground were glimpses of blue skinned bodies that was twisted and smoldering of their remains. It seemed that the Frost Giants have lost a savage battle. Badly. Admist them, shrouded in shadow stood a black metal creature with a fiery glow coming from within it. It was 'the destroyer' as it held the Casket of Ancient Winters in its hands.

"The destroyer..." Sif whispered.

"I thought it was a nothing but a legend..." Volstagg said in awe. He could remember the tales that his mother used to tell him at night.

Odin stepped in as the the Destroyer sets the Casket back on its pedestal. It moved back to its post as the faint fiery glow extinguishes within it.

"I've never been inside the vault before. It's said that the Tesseract was once held here." Fandral said as he looked around the vault feeling ill at ease.

"The Tesseract?" Volstagg exclaimed. "I thought that was a legend too!"

"Shush!" Sif whispered harshly as Odin surveyed the destruction.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they have done!" Thor shouted. They would pay for ruining his day, his coronation.

His birth right.

* * *

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Okay, so In this story, Odin loves Laufey, but it's more of an obession than love. Fact: In mythology, Many of the jötnar are described as beautiful, Skaði being described as the "bright bride of the gods". Although some jötnar are said to have been of considerable size, many were of no difference in size than that of the Æsir or Vanir and since this is Marvel, I used the reasons of Marvel for the reasons why they are small. (Weather)
> 
> More to come soon!


End file.
